Switched
by MioneRox
Summary: Pansy and Draco are the Heads, but that isn't the worst. Hermione faces her worst nightmare as she switch souls with Pansy! Enmity and Friendship is put to the test. Hermione can handle that but what happens if love is included ? I hope you'll enjoy em...
1. Unknown Potion

Hermione filled one of her water bottle with an unknown potion she brewed herself during the holidays. She decided to analyze it in school since there was barely enough time already. It's nine in the morning, and if she doesn't hurry up she might just miss the train.

" MOM ! I've got to go now !" looking at her watch.

" I'm waiting for you in the living room since early morning, Mione. Let's go now."

To her surprise, she was just on time. Hermione can't see Harry and Ron anywhere so she decided to find a compartment and settle down first.

" Wonder who're the head boy and girl ?" She mumbled to herself.

" Hey mudblood !" a voice came from behind as she was about t settle down.

" Pansy ? You're head girl ? " looking at the shiny badge in front of her.

" Unhappy ? Wait till you see who's head boy."

" Whatever ! I don't want to waste my time on you. "

Hermione took a magazine out and settled down ignoring Pansy.

" What do you mean !" Pansy said sharply.

" Petrificus Totalus!" Pansy shot the spell on Hermione. Hermione was not fast enough this time. Her arms were strapped neatly beside her. And she lay on the floor staring at Pansy.

" You see Hermione, unlike you ….."

" There you are !" Draco came in .

" Hey, wanna see a mudblood being tortured ?"

" She's not worth my time. ' Draco smirked.

Pansy walked towards Hermione's trunk and saw a bottle. Pansy's never seen bottle like these before. With curiosity she opened it. Pansy could see a substance inside it. She took a gulp of it. It tastes heavenly delicious.

" Don't !" Hermione felt like warning Pansy.

" Aww… trying to talk ? " sarcastically

" Hey mudblood ! I'll take this water bottle with me !" grin

" This seems really important to you, I'll take it. Come get it back when the spell wears off !" Pansy took the bottle along and headed to the head's compartment.

Hermione's P.O.V :

Gosh, the spell better wears off soon. I have to see which bottle she took. If it the one with that potion in it then I'll be doomed. It's not even tested before who knows what it does.

Harry and Ron saw Hermione lying on the floor and quickly went to her rescue.

" Hermione, who did this to you ?"

" No time to explain. Come on, let's go find Pansy. She took something important from me !"

Hermione took the lead and they headed toward the head's compartment.

" Pansy's Head Girl ?"

Hermione didn't even bother to answer. She was hoping that the potion hasn't done anything to her !

" Hermione could you please tell us for a moment. Wut's going on ?" Ron shouted.

Hermione slowed down and told them about the potion and of course about the whole happenings in the compartment.

" I hope she turn's into a pig or something !" Ron said gleefully.

" If she does ! I'm in serious trouble Ron !"

" Why's that ?"

" Because, we can't bring those into school."

" Then why did you do it ?"

" Honestly Ron, I'd be glad if you shut up for a moment !'

"Oh right !"

" So ,Pansy's the head girl ?"

" RON !" Harry and I looked at him in the face.

" All right, all right ! Don't be so tensed !"

Ron totally shut himself up after that, which a good thing to both Hermione and Harry.

--- Back at the head's compartment ---

" Come on Drakie, have a sip ! I swear it's totally delicious !"

" Pansy, just leave that water down. You don't even know what's in there ! Mudblood Granger may have poisoned it or something !"

" Aw…., it's imposibble Drakie !"

" Nothing's impossible !" he smirked and continued reading his magazine.

Pansy drank half the bottle already when Hermione barged in.

" Pansy hand me back the potion … I mean bottle now !"

" Potion ? What's the stuff you made me drank just now ?"

" I ? I made you drank ? I didn't you insisted upon drinking it !"

" WHAT IS IT ?" Pansy blown up like a volcano irrupting.

" I don't know myself ! I was suppose to analyze it in school !"

" You'll pay for that !"

Pansy took the bottle and forced the remaining potion down Hermione's throat with one of the spell she learnt recently.

" coughcough Why did you do that ?"

"I had to get revenge somehow! Besides, this way whatever I become you become."

" Not fair ! I didn't even make you drink !"

" Someone's got to get the blame !"

" Urgh … Hand me the bottle !"

Hermione took the bottle and headed back to their compartment.

" Hermione are you feeling alright ?" said Harry with a worried tone.

" Thanks Harry, I'm fine."

"Ok, I lied. The fact is I'm really worried now. What would become of me ?" Hermione thought as they reach their compartment.

" Maybe the potion does nothing !" Harry said thoughtfully.

That made Hermione felt a lot easier.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. Everything was the usually routine, just like every year. First, the Sorting then the speech and last but not least the feast begun. Pansy seemed to have forgot about the potion. She was having her feast merrily and cooing Draco at the same time.

Hermione didn't take it that easily she barely even touched her food.

" Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked.

" It's nothing. "

" Still worried about the potion ?" Harry continued. Hermione was speechless.

" Don't worry, it's been so long already. Probably it doesn't have any effect."

" Yeah, you're right !" Hermione finally said with a smile lit upon her face. Hermione enjoyed the rest of the feast. Before sleeping she made sure that everything was in place.

" What could happen ?" Hermione tried to cheer herself up! And boy, how wrong she was!


	2. What's happened to me ?

Early the next morning, Hermione woke up. Lazily she opened her eyes. Why am I here ? Hermione tried to recall if ever did she step foot into one of the Slytherin bedrooms. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was probably screeching instead of screaming.

" Geez ! Pansy wasn't all the fuss about ? There are no classes today ! It's the first day of school Dumbledore decided to give us a break." one of the girls woke up and yelled.

" Yeah ! Wut's your problem against a beauty sleep ?" another girl said annoyingly.

" Sorry." Hermione squeaked, or should I say Pansy ?

Hermione got herself dressed up and mind you it was a tough job. Example: Showering with another person's body is huge problem to Hermione. It's just simply freaky ! Hermione with Pansy's body quickly got out of the Slytherin common room and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

On the other hand, Pansy woke up extremely early today. She didn't knew why though, but she just didn't feel tired.

' What a heck am I doing here ?"

" I don't have hair this long. What's happened to me ?"

A piercing scream came from the toilet.

"Hermione are you alright ?" A girl Pansy didn't recognized came into the toilet.

" Nothing, go back to bed. There are no classes today."

The girl said nothing and went straight back to bed. Pansy dressed up and it wasn't an easy job too. Pansy was not satisfied with the clothes. In the end she picked anyone, they all look the same to her. " I can't believe, I've become Mudblood Granger." She said to herself .

Hermione knew no one was up soon early in Gryffindor so she decided to go in. Then she'll meet Pansy there and then. She muttered the password to the portrait.

" I'm sorry young lady! Slytherin are not allowed inside !"

"But I have the password and this is an emergency!"

" Alright !" the portrait grumbled and flung open.

She went into her bedroom and saw Pansy there. Pansy just got dressed the moment Hermione came in.

" You ? Me ?" The both of them cried.

" This is not the best place for us to talk let's get out !"

" I want my body back !"

" You'll have to cooperate with me or you'll be in trouble soon !" Hermione hissed.

The both of them ran into the girl's bathroom. Where Moaning Myrtle is.

" Now what, the both of us seriously what your own self back. Right ?" Hermione whispered.

" Right !"

" You'll do anything to get your body back. Right ?"

" Right !"

" So now I just need your cooperation and your patience. OK ?"

" OK …OK ! Stop whispering and mumbling ! You're going to be sounding very much like my mother."

" Alright ! So we have a deal! K. Everyday without fail we come here to meet and make sure no one follow us ! Understand ?"

" OK !"

"First, you know how to act like me right ?"

" I do ! All proper and everything right ?"

" Exactly ! But one problem, I don't know how to act like you!" Hermione blurted.

" What you don't ?"

" Just act all crazy and stuff. I can't believe I'm working with you mudblood !"

" One more thing no more names ! " Hermione said firmly.

" Whatever ! Know-it-all !"

" We have ourselves a deal. I'll find an antidote to this. If you don't Act like me all day and cooperate with me you stay that way understood ?"

" Ya, ya, ya ! "

" You're not a very bad person as I thought! Oh ya, Harry and Ron. We'll go tell them."

" Right, was that a compliment! And, no way! I won't what anybody to know I'm stuck in a mud… I mean your body !"

" Don't worry they'll help us !"

" I don't like the idea ! Not one bit !"

" You wanna get back your body or not ?"

" Totally, yes !"

" Ok then, let's go !"

They stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room.

" Granger, get yourself hidden ! I won't want anybody to see that I'm messing with you !"

" Ok. And by the way, you have an odd voice!"

" Are you trying to fume me ?"

" Kidding !"

Hermione got herself hidden as Pansy went and drag Harry and Ron out.

" Hermione, where are we going ?"

" Don't call me that !"

" What got into you Hermione ?"

" I said don't call me that !"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

" Err… what's the hurry ?"

" You'll see !" Pansy hissed.

Hermione came out from behind the pillars.

" Harry ! Ron !"

" Err… Pansy ?" They blinked confusingly at the both of us.

" This is not a place to talk. Let's go."

The four of them headed to the girls bathroom.

" Granger, they are boys ! They're not suppose to be in here ?"

" Hermione, you're calling her Granger ?"

" I said DON'T call me THAT !"

" Ok. Now we can talk. Firstly, I want you to know that I'm Hermione and she's Pansy !"

The both of them blinked again.

" Urgh …. Me, Hermione. She, Pansy !" Hermione spoke as if she was introducing themselves to the kindergartens. She even spelt their names out, letters by letters.

" WHY DON'T YOU BOTH BLOCKHEADS UNDERSTAND ?" Pansy suddenly burst into anger.

" Pansy, hey just need time to understand !"

" Let me get his straight. The both of you switched souls, or was it bodies ?" Harry questioned.

" Yes, and souls mind you !" the both of them replied gratefully.

" That sucks !" Ron muttered.

" RON ?" Hermione and Harry stared at him.

Hermione told them their plans and gave Harry and Ron a task.

" Harry, Ron make sure that Pansy doesn't go around acting "unhermione" ok ?"

The both of them nodded their head.

" Hermione and you better be acting Pansy too !" Pansy warned.

" I'll try !"

" Good !"

" Hermione, take care !"

" I will !"

The four of them spilt up. Pansy, Ron and Harry headed to Gryffindor and Hermione headed towards Slytherin. " This is going to be the worst year I ever lived my life. " Hermione thought dreadfully.


	3. Suspicion

Hermione went back to the Slytherin bedroom to see weather Pansy's stuff are all neatly placed. Hermione placed everything neatly into their own places before everyone wakes up. She then headed down for breakfast. She took her part and she headed towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione went a huge circle before she could settle down. She nearly forgot she was a Slytherin. She sat where Pansy use to sit, so that no one's suspicious.

" Pansy, I heard you got to the Gryffindor table to come here. "

" Think fast Hermione !"

" I did ! Why ? Can't I even insult the few sitting over there ?"

" Good one !" He replied.

" That was close !" Hermione said to herself.

" What's close ?" a pair of cold eyes was staring at her.

" Oh nothing, it's just that. I spilt some ketchup on the floor near to the Gryffindor table. It's a pity the first year didn't step on it !"

" Is there something wrong with you today ?" Draco asked curiously.

" Do I even look different ?" sarcastic

" You definitely sound different !"

" What got into you Pansy? "

Hermione was carried away she forgotten she was Pansy.

" I'm fine !"

" By the way, why didn't you come to the head's room yesterday ? Don't tell me you forgot you're the head girl ?"

" I was uh… too excited after dinner ! Instantly, I forgot !"

" I'll move there before noon !"

Hermione saw Pansy, Ron and Harry came in. They just glanced once at Hermione and ignored her later. " Luckily, they know how to put up an act !" Hermione remain silent in the corner. Draco, felt something wrong was going on. " She'll bug me without fail everyday! What's gotten into her today ?" Besides Draco, no one else seemed to realize how different Pansy is !" Hermione finished her food and quickly went to move Pansy's stuff to the head's room. Poor thing. Hermione didn't know the password ! She was left with no other choice, she went back to the Great hall.

" The password to the head's room ? I forgot !"

" You gave me a fright ! It's pureblood ! "

" Oh, Thanks !"

Hermione stood in front of the portrait once more. This time she has the pass word with her ! "Pureblood" she muttered. She went in and started doing the packing again. "This is really tiring." Hermione said to herself. Back in the Great Hall, " She said thanks to me ! This is all so weird ! It's beginning to freak me out !" Although thoughts like these spun around Draco's mind, he kept it to himself. Hermione had loads to do. She had to find the antidote for this potion. It's making her life crazy ! First she went to Prof. Snape. She figured out if she's a Slytherin now, Snape would tell her.

"Professor, is there an antidote for this if human drinks this?"

Hermione handed out the drop of Potion left.

"Pansy, where did you get this ?"

" I found it !"

"Found it ?"

" Yes sir !"

"I can't tell if you're telling the truth because you seem to be able to block me from reading your thoughts."

Hermione was speechless.

"Pansy, I have never seen this potion before ! It resembles to many potions ! But …"

'Yes sir ?"

"So, you're finding for an antidote huh ?"

"Yes sir."

He sat on his desk and sealed the note.

"Here take this to the library. You'll be able to get to the restricted section. Then, maybe you'll find something there !"

"Thanks, professor."

Hermione went to the library at once. " Can't wait to get my body back !"

Soon, she realized she was going to be late for lunch.

" Time flies really fast ! I haven't even found an antidote yet. There's nothing mentioned in those books !" Hermione stretched her back and headed for lunch.

This time she made no mistakes. She took her lunch and sat on the Slytherin table. Draco was there already. She had to keep her word upon Pansy. She sat right next to him.

" There you are ! Where were you the whole morning ?"

" Uhh… walking around ?" Hermione knew she suck at lying.

" No you were not. I asked one of your friends they didn't see you the whole morning either !"

" I was at … the library !" Hermione confessed.

" The library ?" I didn't even know you knew how to read !"

" Was that an insult ?"

Draco was speechless. Pansy would never say anything to him that way.

" Just go on with your lunch and stop …" Hermione's voice tailed away when she realized the expression on Draco's face.

" Come with me !" Draco took Hermione to a quite spot.

" Pansy, are you sure you're alright ?"

" I'm perfectly normal. Why would you ask something like that ?"

" It's just … You sure you're not somebody else ?"

" Of course not !"

" Oh then… we'd better finish our lunch."

Hermione finished her lunch and decided to head back to the library. On second thought, maybe she'd better get back to the head's room Draco getting suspicious. There was nothing to do. So she took a book and got absorbed into it.

Draco felt something really wrong about Pansy. He decided to have a word with her again. He went into the common room once more.

" I hope Pansy's here, and not wandering off some where. Like the library, Geez, she even sounding like Granger."

Draco found Pansy on the couch reading a book about Ancient Ruins.

"Pansy ! Can I have a word with you ?"

No reply.

" Pansy !"

No reply.

" PANSY !"

Then only Hermione realized Draco was calling her.

" Oh, yes?"

" Pansy ? Are you sure you're Pansy ?"

" What are you talking about, Malfoy ?"

" MALFOY ?"

" I mean Draco !"

" Draco ? Since when have you ever called me those ?"

" Oh …"

" What was it again ? " All of a sudden, Hermione couldn't recall what Pansy used to call him.

" Does Drakie ring a bell ?" Draco question.

" Oh ya, Drakie ! What were we talking about again ?"

" You're definitely not Pansy ! Who are you ?"

" I'm positively Pansy ! Wanna have my blood checked or something ?"

" Oh, forget it !"

Draco's P.O.V :

What the heck is wrong with Pansy ? She uses to stick around me all day ! And now she doesn't even bother about me ! I hate to admit I kinda miss Pansy's " Drakie !" What am I thinking ? But really what has gotten into her. She doesn't hang around with her friends anymore ! And worst she spent her time in the library the entire morning ! She is acting more like Granger now ! Or is she ?

Draco decided to see weather or not Pansy is Granger. He went to her one more time. Hermione was more alert this time.

" Malfoy, the problem doesn't lie in me ! The problem lies in you !"

" What the ?"

" You see usually I bug you but today you're bugging me ! So, zip it, I don't want to hear anything from you today. Let's just say I got of from the wrong bed today. K? "

Draco didn't know what to say.

" You don't have to say anything as long as you don't bug me today !" Hermione continued.

The whole day Draco's really feeling bored. He didn't have pansy to bug him now. When Pansy use to bug him. He often wished that Pansy would just leave him for a day or two ! Now his wish somehow came true, he's feeling really bored ! Did he fall for Pansy ?

" No way ! What about that Granger theme you were working on a while ago ? She definitely is Granger !" Draco said to himself. " No ! Then it means you've fallen for Granger ! I'm so confused right now. I need to rest. Draco slumped on his bed and drifted off in seconds.

Dusk came. Hermione went to the girl's bathroom. Pansy, Harry and Ron were there already.

" We missed you Hermione !"

" I'm with you all the time !"

" But it just wasn't you !"

" Alright, cut the crap ! What did you do to Drakie this morning and noon in the Slytherin table ? You had such a tense face !" Pansy cut right though.

Hermione really couldn't think of anything. She then replied " I was err.. playing hard to get ! You know boys get really bored if you use the same cooing voice on them ! A change might do you good, I figured. "

" So did it work ?"

" Ya, it seemed to have. He was like bugging me the whole day about why was I so cold towards him or something !"

' Great, Hermione you're a genius !"

" Don't mention it !"

" Hey, did you do anything "unhermione" today ?"

" Relax, being you was piece of cake. All I had to do was cover a book on my face while I was sleeping! "

" Sleeping ?"

" That's what I do besides clinging onto Drakie !"

We plan for things tomorrow and we split. They went back to Gryffindor tower and I went back to the head's thinking about the plan Pansy laid down.

" Hey Granger !"


	4. In Draco's room

Hermione spun around forgotten that she was in Pansy's body. Worse, she even replied " Yes ?"

Then she realized she was in big trouble.

" I knew it was you Granger ! What did you do to Pansy ?"

"Hermione ! Think fast !" she said to herself.

" Drakie ! You're calling me that mudblood's name ?"

Hermione could tell Draco was stunt.

" Drakie, are you sure you're alright ? You'd better have some sleep already. You're going to have an early start tomorrow !"

Hermione went to covered her blanket on her and took a deep breathe.

" That wasn't so hard after all !" Hermione calmed herself .

Draco felt so confused ! In the end, " Maybe, Pansy's just playing hard to get or something and about the library maybe she just slept there because it was much more quite there !"

" Yeah, it must have been that way." Draco continued with his homework with no more second thoughts. A little later, Hermione just couldn't sleep thinking about that plan.

" _Hermione, you will have to ask Drakie to be your boyfriend for me tomorrow ! It's a must !"_

" _What if he approved ?"_

" _Then that's great news ! Isn't it ?"_

' _Great news to you but what about me ? I'll have to stick with him all day ! And what if he tries to kiss me or something ?"_

" _Don't worry so much !"_

_And she left. She said she would kill me if I didn't ask._

" This is really frustrating." Hermione thought silently. Hermione got up and got herself a cup of hot cocoa in the mini kitchen right in the end of the head's suite.

" _Neat place."_ Hermione walked around and explore a bit. She found a small corridor in her room which led her right into Draco's room. Draco was sleeping there with his homework all over the bed.

" _Messy guy ! Is he ever neat !"_

Hermione climbed onto the bed and took kept everything.

" Why did you do it ?" Draco asked as Hermione was about to leave.

" Do what ?" Hermione said puzzled.

" Put my books away."

" Oh… that. It was messy and everything."

Draco sat up. " Pansy never does anything like this you know. She is never neat."

Hermione could feel her heart soften for some reason. She couldn't reply.

Draco took her by the hand and they sat on the bed. An awkward silence took place.

" I have something for you !" breaking the silence Draco said. For the very first time, Hermione was an inch close to Draco. She could see deep into his eyes. A sudden thought came to her.

She really somehow wished he would kiss her. Then there it was. Without noticing, Draco was leaning towards her. Their lips met. Hermione's thought whirled. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Their lips coming together and parting. Draco pressed onto Hermione. They stopped after a few minutes, Draco was breathing fast.

" Be my girlfriend, will you ?"

Hermione nodded her head gently.

" Can you help me with my Transfigurations ?" Draco said witha a face lit upon his face.

Without any second thought, Hermione agreed. She became her own self again but now she could laugh and joke with Draco throughout the whole session. Until it was nearly dawn.

It was a sudden knock which surprised them. Guess who has come and join the fun ?


	5. Officially Draco's Girlfriend

" Blaise ! What brings you here so early !" Draco said surprised.

" Just couldn't sleep. Halo, Granger !"

Draco gave him a death stare.

" I meant Pansy ! What are you doing in Draco's room is early in the morning ?"

" Oh … just err… "

" She was teaching me some Transfiguration." Draco added quickly.

Blaise could see Hermione and Draco blushing madly, so something must be going on.

Hermione bid goodbye and left Draco and Blaise in the room.

" What was going on before I entered ?" Blaise asked with a grin lit upon his face.

" Nothing, OK . Hermione just taught me some Trnsfiguration !"

" Duh … I doubt it. Just teaching ? Anyway, you told her you knew her true identity already ?"

" Well, no …" Draco's voice tailed off.

" You'd better…"

" I asked her to be my girlfriend …" Draco said quietly.

" YOU WHAT ?"

" Do I have to repeat myself !" Draco said annoyingly.

" I knew something was going on. So she agreed ?"

" Yeah, sort of."

" I thought she was your all-time enemy ?"

" I don't know what came to me. She just is really well… nice during this period of time."

" You sure? Your father would kill you !"

" I know. That's why …" Draco took out a bottle of Potion with a smile upon his face.

" I won't let her find the antidote ! Prof. Dumbledore gave it to me yesterday when I went to ask him about this whole thing." Draco continued.

" This is absurd ! But, I had a hunch it was coming, since you told me about Granger being Pansy. And why are you so pale ?"

" I don't know !"

Draco found himself having a fever so he stayed in his room.

Hermione on the other hand, got dressed and was waiting for Draco in the common room.

The door opened and Blaise stepped out.

" Hi again. " As he was closing the door.

" Where's Draco ?"

" Oh … He's sick."

" SICK !"

" Calm down just a normal fever, by tomorrow he should be alright already."

" So what should I call you now, Mrs. Malfoy ?" Blaise teased.

" How did you …"

" Draco's my pal he tells me everything."

" Everything ?"

" Everything. Ok, off to class know shall we ?"

Hermione and Blaise went to classes together.

--- On their wayto their classes---

" So, you're Draco's girlfriend now, HERMIONE ?"

Hermione was stunt.

" Blaise, how could you call me by that stupid mudblood's name." Hermione had really regretted calling herself stupid. Anyway, back to the story.

" Dumbledore's told me everything !" Blaise decided not to tell hermione about Draco knowing upon the matter.

" He did ! What a heck was on his mind when he told you this. And how did he know ? Anyway, did you get an antidote ?" Hermione said in desperate.

" Tone down Hermione, people will hear you !"

" You got it ?"

" Sadly, No."

Hermione looked disappointed.

" So Hermione …"

" Stop calling me that ! You're freakin' me out, ZABINI …"

" Don't start acting non- Pansy like. Pansy might kill you when she finds out."

" Oh right."

Draco Malfoy had except Pansy Parkinson as his official girlfriend spread like fire on oil that day. The whole school was talking about it. Everywhere Hermione went people would well… look up upon her. As Hermione was walking and thinking about how satisfied Pansy looked she was pulled into an empty classroom by none other than …


	6. What's Going On !

" Ginny ?"

" Hermione ! What's gotten into you ! I know you're in Pansy's body but it doesn't mean you can accept being Malfoy's girlfriend or something ! Harry and Ron don't even seem upset about it. I don't even know if they care about you anymore, and …"

" Ginny ! This was Pansy's idea. And she'd strangle me if I didn't do it. Harry and Ron were there so they knew I was faking it …" Hermione cut right into it.

" Oh … Sorry Hermione. Harry and Ron did try to explain but I err… came in a hurry !" Ginny said with a weak smile on her face.

" Did he kiss you ?"

" What ?"

" You heard me. Did he kiss you ?"

" No, de...definitely not." Hermione lied with her fingers crosses behind her back.

" Really ?"

" Ya !" Hermione replied innocently. " For once she believes me." Hermione thought silently.

" You're not very good at lying you know." Ginny said with a calm expression.

" You have a thing or two for him right ?"

Hermione standing there speechless, blushing madly.

" I was afraid of that, what are you going to do next ?"

" Don't know…"

" Hermione think for yourself just this once. You can't love him. You're in Pansy's body for god's sake."

" I'm just really confused now."

' Alright then, you'd better head off to class now. Just remember when you wanna talk to somebody, I'll be there."

Hermione nodded and headed towards class.

Blaise came into the class room with a hurt look.

" Blaise ? What's happened to you ? You looked as if a dagger plunged into your heart."

" I was afraid Hermione would say that !"

" You knew ?"

" Yeah, half the truth from Prof. Dumbledore and another half from Draco."

" So what happened ? You seem well… heart broken."

" Can you keep a secret for me ? I can't bear it anymore." Blaise said as he sat on a desk.

" Sure. What about it ?"

" It's that I love Hermione and … she seems to love Draco a whole lot."

" You what !"

" Yeah. I can't tell her. I can only see her from a far. At least I get to understand love at first sight huh ?"

" Blaise, you can even joke at this time !"

" Well, some things aren't really working out for me recently."

" Why now !" Ginny suddenly spat.

" I just can't seem to hold on of this any longer. Can't you see, I want her for myself !"

The air was tense. Ginny felt it too.

" _Blaise, he was in love with her all a long ! Geez, of all the time. He chose now to tell."_

" You heard everything ?"

" Sort of … I was wondering if she was alright. Just can't control any longer these days."

" Blaise, I know it's not your fault but … YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID BEFORE ALL THESE THINGS HAPPENED !" Ginny yelled. ( Well, she was just trying to get Blaise back to his sense. Hopefully, all the things he said was a lie.)

" Yeah, sometimes in fact all the time, I wonder. Why her ? If you get what I mean."

Ginny can't believe her ears.

" _Am I dreaming? Please, tell me it a nightmare." _

After an hour of talk Blaise finally said :

" I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe, you and I are like, total strangers, that's why. Thanks anyway, you've been a very attentive listener or whatever they call it. Nice talking to you." Blaise left with that last word.

_" Such complicated matter, with such complicated love …"_ Ginny thought in the classroom. "Will this matter be able to dissolve on it's own ? How will Hermione react upon the matter ? First Pansy, then Draco, now Blaise ! When's it gonna end ?" Questions rolled into Ginny's mind endlessly. Ginny hurried to the Great Hall after her classes, for dinner that is. Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table. Hermione and Blaise were talking away. Seems to her, that she was the only one in school that seen his other side – the weak side of him. Blaise decided to see weather Draco was alright. So the both of them headed towards the head's common room. Hermione was about to say the password to the portrait when Blaise interrupted.

' Hey, Hermione …"

" …" No time for her to reply.

Blaise just leaned towards her and kissed her. Hermione was stunt.

" No, this is so wrong !" Hermione struggled, there was no use he was too strong for her.

Hermione was stuck onto the wall like glue. Blaise having the time of his life, kissing her neck, her lips. He could feel her struggling, he couldn't care anymore. He just wanted her.

Ginny came along. She shot a full-binding spell at Blaise and took Hermione into the head's common room.

Hermione felt her legs weaken as she trembled. Tears just flow out endlessly. Hermione was hurt without a doubt and Ginny could feel it.

" Hermione, I'm so sorry."

" Thanks Ginny. If it wasn't for you …" Her weak voice faded into sobs.

Ginny was there comforting her all the time.

" How could he … " Ginny thought.

Draco felt really hungry and came out from the room. In the mean time, Blaise's spell wore off a bit. So, he used his wand to "dispell" himself and rush into the room.

Ginny gasped. " Not now …" Ginny said in her heart.

Draco's confused, " What's going on !"

A/N : Ok. Maybe some of you don't really like the idea of have Blaise into the love picture. I don't really approve either but… you see what happens next and you'll know. And don't worry, there's definitely gonna be a nice ending for Draco and Hermione, together of course. For those who's reading this THANX for your all-time support ! There's more in thecoming chap !


	7. The Breaking

"Its me, I love Pansy, wrong its HERMIONE !" Blaise confessed.

" What ?" yelled Draco, unable to except the fact.

So, you don't understand, do you? Let me put it this way, me, Blaise Zabini loves Hermione Granger."

Draco glared at Blaise with burning, reproachful eyes. Ginny and Hermione were left out in the picture. Ginny decided that Hermione and herself had better be out of the common room. The boys have to settle it themselves. Ginny's eyes confronted Hermione quietly. Hermione led Ginny silently towards her room where Ginny could comfort her.

On the other hand, Draco did not take this fact very easily.

"I know you too well." said Blaise, breaking the icy silence.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave? I don't want to see you ever again!" yelled Draco giving Blaise a murderous glare.

"I won't. I always get what I want, so you just watch you back and try not to get hurt, Drakey."

"Get..out..of..my..sight, Zabini." Said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Your easy blissful days are numbered from this very second, Malfoy." replied Blaise as he turned his back on Draco to return to the Slytherin Common Room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco's POV : What will I do? Blaise indeed knows me too well. He'll know my next move. That's despicable. He's despicable. What has he done to Hermione? With that thought, Draco quickly went for Hermione.

He gentle pushed the door open and saw Hermione, sitting and hugging her knees on the large couch while Ginny silently patted her back, looking awkward.

"You alright Hermione?" said Draco softly and tentatively. "Better." Croaked Hermione, with her face splattered with fresh tears. Relief spread over Ginny's face as she saw Draco move forward to get closer to Hermione. She got up and almost ran out without saying goodbye.

"Did he hurt you, Hermione?"

"N…No. G..Ginny came just…just in time." replied Hermione, hiccoughing.

Their eyes met and Draco's strong arms wound his way around Hermione's shaking body. She felt a lot better with her body lying in Draco's arms. Hermione closed her tired eyes easily and fell into a deep sleep. Draco hugged Hermione a little tighter, seeing her asleep made her look pure, innocent and very vulnerable.

"I'll come up with an attack, Zabini, just you wait ! No scheme of yours will ever succeed!"

With that last thought, Draco also fell asleep. Draco stuck to Hermione like superglue for the next few weeks.

As for Blaise, he stood aside, brooding and waiting. Waiting, for a chance to pounce on his chosen prey.

On the other hand Pansy, not as dumb as some might believe, knew something not right. She marched up to Blaise, with a defiant look on her face..

"You mean to tell me Drakie's in love with that delusional mudblood and not me!" she yelled, her eyes misting with outrage. The war...had begun.

"Keep…your…voice…down, Parkinson. You want Draco, why don't you just go talk to him?"

"In this body, Zabini? Yeah right."

"You want to be with Draco and as for me I want Hermione for myself so, I think that we could do something so that we both get what we want." Then, Blaise lowered his mouth to Pansy's ear and the conversation turned into inaudible whispers. Pansy giggled furiously as the rest of the plans were set and ready.

After potions, Pansy-as-Hermione dragged Draco into the potions classroom.

"What you want with me, mudblood?" Draco said roughly and coldly, hoping that his act was realistic.

"Draco, it's me! Pansy and I took the swapping potion again! I'm Hermione in my own body again!" Draco stood there, completely speechless, but a grin broke across his face. Pansy-as-Hermione lifted her head and parted her lips as hers met his. Draco deepened their kiss.

But little did he realize, two pairs of eyes peeked in through the door. Hermione could feel herself weakening. This was it, it was all a lie, she thought. Draco loves Pansy. I was such an idiot, thinking that we could ever be together. He's just been screwing with me all this time.

I'll not cry! I'll not cry, not because of Draco Malfoy. Hermione told herself silently. She blinked back her tears fiercely as Blaise's voice broke the silence sharply.

"He's has been doing that since last semester. I'm really sorry. Parkinson told me the other day by accident."

This time he knew his plan worked, he could barely hold his smile. He put his arm around Hermione's and pulled her close. But, even yet the best laid plans go wrong.

"Keep away from me, Zabini!" Hermione screamed shrilly as she ran to her sanctuary, her room. She'll come back to me. I just know it! Blaise thought, his face in an ugly smile. Draco broke apart the kiss. What the? He thought.

When he saw Blaise's face grinning like mad, and 'Hermione's' smirk, he knew, without a shadow of doubt that the girl running down the corridor was the real Hermione Granger. Draco thrust open the door and punched Blaise. Blaise fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, but looked up at Draco with a triumphant smile, "I told you, Draco Malfoy, your blissful days are going to… end."

A/N : All THANX to Bellatrix-L- for "tweaking" this chapter ! I hope you guys enjoyed it !


	8. Where's Draco when you need him ?

Finding Ginny was the only way...

" Weasley..."purred Draco.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" replied Ginny in a bored voice.

" Where's Hermione?" said Draco decisively.

" I thought she was with you!"

" She uhh…" began Draco lamely with a flinch on his handsome face.

" DRACO MALFOY! What have you done?" Ginny could tell that something was wrong by the look on Draco's face. And not just something. Something big.

"I refuse to be blamed!"

" Just tell me what happened!" Ginny snapped fiercely.

Draco told the whole incident to Ginny uncertainly.

"Are you serious, Malfoy?"

" What do I look like I am? Joking? Are you going to help, or not? We better find her before Zabini …"

"My ears are burning? Did someone just call my name?" called Blaise heartily as he appeared in front of them with a satisfied smile on his face.

"If you're wondering where Hermione is …" he lightly and airily began.

" WHERE IS SHE ?" Draco spat angrily, fire dancing in his eyes as he lunged forward.

"Fancy a fight?" laughed Blaise loudly as he flexed his huge muscles and turned around to head down to the dungeons.

" I think he has Hermione." Ginny said quietly with a crease of worry on her pretty face.  
"WHAT !"

" Are you daft? Didn't you notice the way he looked, the way he smiled and carried himself. He's got a secret."

"Where's she ?"

- Back to Blaise -

Blaise laughed sarcastically with a " vengeance is sweet" grin appeared in the corner of his mouth. He walked purposely to his room with Hermione tied up and gagged.

"Zabini? Why the heck did you tie up Parkinson? Draco might kill you for that; he's quite infatuated with her lately." Said a weedy looking boy by the name of Theodore Nott.

"Yeah I know. Lately, she's been… very charming."

"Zabini's got the hots for Parkinson!" The boys cried out.

" I'm hooked ! Hopelessly …" Blaise winked mischievously at Hermione.

Blaise took out his wand when Nott, Crabbe and Goyle had left, hearing some shouting noises, hoping for a fight.

" Imperio" Blaise whispered. Hermione's eyes opened in shock. She would have to do whatever he master, which in this case was Blaise, told her to do.

But, to Blaise's surprise Hermione was not obeying commands. She was still trying VERY hard to break free. Suddenly, the door burst open and Goyle said, "Nothing. It was all over when we got there."

To end the boredom, Nott suggested a game of truth or dare. Naturally, a lie dispelling charm was cast.

_"What should I do? The silencing charm is on me, I can't even speak."_ Hermione thought in the corner.

A harsh, cold voice broke though her thoughts. "I think Pansy should play this game. Remember how she loved it the other time. We toyed her for five whole minutes "

_"She actually enjoyed all that ! She's crazy!"_

"Yeah, why not let her play." Another boy stood up walking towards her going to untie her.  
_  
"YES ! This is my chance!"_ she thought.

Hermione kicked the boy that untied her and ran towards the door, she clutched the knob, trying to make it budge.

"_Alohomora." _She thought as hard as she could inside her head.

" The door's locked on both sides. None can come in and none can go out to spoil the fun!" Blaise implied, and lazily flicking his wand at Hermione, Blaise said, " _finite incantatem."_

" Look everyone, Parkinson's trying to run from the game."

"I am not !" Hermione regretted saying it after seeing Blaise lit a nasty smile on his face. She sat grudgingly into the circle and joined in. _"Where's Draco when you need him!"_

"You don't have to worry about Draco; he'll be taken care of when he comes." Said Blaise harshly, laughing verry animatedly, "Yes, he'll be taken _very _good care of."

"Pansy! Pansy! P…." a big fist to Draco's head rendered him unconscious.

" What have you done !" Hermione said, in a little submissive voice, then remembered she had her wand with her the whole time. Slipped her hand into her pocket, feeling nothing, she thrust her hand into her other pocket. Nothing.

" What?" she called loudly.

"Looking for something, Parkinson?" Hermione looked up and saw Blaise dangling her wand loosely in his fat hands.

Hermione took a few steps back as Blaise grinned signaled the other boys to go out of the room. It was now only Hermione and Blaise, well, not counting the unconscious.

"Malfoy isn't the only one that can give you happiness." Blaise said with a warm smile. He opened his arms slightly, hoping to make him seem kinder, he took a few steps forward to Hermione, and she took a few steps back. Soon, he had cornered her.

"Please, please, don't come any closer." Hermione tried to speak but no sound came out.  
All that came out was a small whimper. The next thing she heard was " Imperio !" This hit her hard in the chest, and she flailed her arms wildly as she began to fall.

A/N : Sorry this chap took so long ! It's all the exam and stress going on around ! Sorry ! Anyway, hope that you've enjoyed the story !


	9. You need to wake up !

" Professor, is she going to wake up?" Ginny asked Prof. Dumbledore with concern.

" I'm afraid, not so soon."

" But …"

" Go and have some rest Ginny, Madam Pomfrey has everything taken care of. And Ginny …"

" Yes ?"

" To my office tomorrow, after your classes. There are a few questions I hope for you to answer."

"Yes, sir." Taking a last glance she continued …

" Professor, should we tell Hermione when she wakes up within these few days ?"

" If she does wake up these few days, just keep it down.We won't want to give her too big a blow …"

" Yes, sir !" With that Ginny left .

" How's Hermione ?" Harry and Ron asked anxiously.

" Where were you two ?"

" We were at detention with Snape. We were yelled for being late ! That bloody old hag, I'll show him someday !" Ron snapped sharply.

" So, how's Hermione ?" Harry, returning to the conversation.

" I hope she gonna wake up soon." Ginny answered with a worried tone.

" What's wrong ?"

" Nothing … It's just, Prof. Dumbledore told me she won't be waking as soon as we expected."

" I hope old man Dumbledore's wrong in this one." Ron said hopefully.

" Yeah… Let's get going before any prefects catch us out so late." Harry implied.

It was peaceful that night, the light snores filled dorms after dorms.

" Draco, you there ?" Hermione walked quietly along the corridor not wanting to wake anybody. NO ONE answered…

" Draco ! You promised to come !" Hermione whispered in fury.

" Yes, I'm here !" Draco's voice echoed the hall way.

" Where ?" Hermione scurried along the corridor.

" DRACO …" Echoing the endless corridor. Quickly she ran to check definitely someone heard her. Not a single soul was awake… Couldn't anyone hear her anymore ?

Hermione found herself back in the Hospital wing. Someone's coming. Footsteps got nearer.

" Draco ?" Hermione tried getting out of bed but failed somehow.

" He's not coming !"

"You !"

" Don'tlook so surprise. I know you miss me !"

"Stay as far as possible, Zabini!"

" I'm hurt ! My love just called me by my first name..." Blaise continued sarcastically.

" Quitacting ! What do you want ?"

" Nothing … Just happen to have some news about you precious Draco!"

" Draco ! What happened to him ?"

With an evil grin> " He is DEAD !"

" Wha …" Hermione felt her world turning back to darkness. She wasn't even able to leave a message to her best friend. She didn't want to know more.

Blaise stood aside and see Hermione fall. Gently, Blaise tucked her into her bed.

" If I don't get you, I don't see why Draco could !" Blaise left, feeling with guilt.

" Mr. Zabini, where do you think you're heading in such an hour ?"

" Prof. Dumbledore ! I was … just"

Blaise followed Prof. Dumbledore to his office.

" Is there anything you want to tell me ?" Prof. Dumbledore asked politely.

" I … no sir !"

" Then , could you explain why did you lie to Ms. Granger ?"

" I just wanted to joke with her. I didn't …"

Prof. Dumbledore shook his head " Jealousy …"

Blaise found himself lost for words.

" Down to my office tomorrow, I need reasons isthat clear ?"

" Yes sir …"

" Now off to bed."

Harry and Ron was called after Ginny's meeting with Prof. Dumbledore.

" Blaise went to Hermione in the depth of the night yesterday !"

" BLAISE ? BLAISE ZABINI ?" Ron gasped.

" No, Blaise Weasley. OF COURSE BLAISE ZABINI ! Who else has that name !"

" What are we going to do about it ?" Harry continued, breaking the fight.

The three come up with a plan.

" Tonight ?"

" Yes, tonight."

" I'll be waiting at the Gryffindor common room ! And Harry, bring your cloak." Ginny left without another word.

At the stroke of midnight, the common room emptied.

" It's time." Harry came out from their room.

" Gin, you here ?"

As the three of them met they set out.

" Remember, he came last night. Tonight, he'll be back. Make sure he doesn't get too close Hermione or our plan would be ruined." Ginny reminded. According to plan, Ginny has prepared some Truth Potion for Blaise. Harry and Ron would hide in the invisible cloak and stun him. " _Hopefully everything will go according as planned."_

" Someone's coming !" Ginny gasped.

Ginny's prediction was as indeed. Blaise did appear !  
As Harry and Ron were getting closer " Petrificus Totalus" !

" You're not going to catch me so easily ! Ginny, I know you're in here !"

Ginny stood boldly out from her spot.

" We just came to see Hermione ! What do you what ! Set them free !"

" I don't see why if you could come, why can't I ?" Blaise smirked.

" Hermione's going to wake up tonight ! I know it !" Blaise took his wand and started whispering.

" What are you doing ?" Ginny screamed.

Ginny freed Harry and Ron, signaled them to bring him down.

The plan worked out well. Once again, they were in Prof. Dumbledore's office.

" You fed him the potion ?"

" Erm… yep ! 5 minutes ago."

" We brought him here so you could do the questioning !"

"Alright, will you kindly wait outside my office as I start !"

" yes, sir."

The conference started almost immediately. Ended too soon than Ginny had expected.

" Harry, Ron ! Please take Mr. Zabini to the Hospital Wing. Tell Madam. Pomfrey to release him from the Imperius curse at once."

Three of them equally shocked !

" IMPERIUS CURSE ?"

It turned out that, Lucius Malfoy came to Hogwarts with some unfinished business to attend to. When he overheard from the conversation Blaise and Draco had about Hermione. So, Lucius placed the Imperius curse upon Blaise to break them up. Talk about nasty fathers !

" _Hermione …" A familiar voice came to her._

" _Draco ?" _

" _Hermione … Courage is not the absence of fear but rather something else more important than fear ! Remember the brave may not live forever but the cautious does not live at all…"_

" _Draco ! Where are you ?" Hermione screamed._

_No more that was the only things Draco left for her._

Ginny walked into the Hospital Wing. Blaise has just discharged yesterday. A week's nearly over, Draco's coming back TOMORROW. But, not Hermione. Ginny was told that Hermione refuses to wake up. She's hurt psychologically and physically.

" You know something Hermione ? I can't take this anymore !" Ginny whimpered. Tears filled her eyes rapidly.

" Everyone's fine, except for you ! Exams are near ! You need to wake up ! THIS INSTANCE !" screeching out of her lungs, Ginny continued.

And of course, Madam Pomfrey couldn't stand that attitude of hers. Shooed she out of the Hospital Wing giving Ginny a death glare.

" I'd appreciate the NEXT time you come in, please DON'T SHOUT at the patients !" Slamming the door behind her.

" What do you know about friendship ?" Tears rolled down her eyes as she spoke in fury.

Ginny stormed away.

A/N : Yes I know, it been a long time ! But from now on I'll keep them coming. Hope you've enjoyed it. Thanx for all your support ! Nextchap coming soon !D


	10. The Awakening

A/N : Here, the tenth chapter! Enjoy yourselves. R&R ... Thanx !

" Gin, are you okay? You look …"

" I'm fine !" Ginny walked past Ron and went straight to the Great Hall.

" Draco ?" Ginny could hardly believe her eyes. Draco in the middle of a whole crowd welcoming him back.

"Draco Malfoy !" Ginny squeezed though the crowd.

" Ginny ! Get me out of here !" Draco whispered.

With the use of magic, Ginny teleported the both of them to the Hospital Wing.

" Is she alright?"

" What do you think ?" Ginny continued with a sarcastic tone.

" Hermione ?" Draco whispered into her ear.

No response …>

" What's wrong with her ?"

" She won't wake up ! Madam Pomfrey said she's hiding from some truth… So she won't wake up !"

" I guess I can't do much either. We'd better leave." Draco said reluctantly.

Just then, Hermione opened her eyes slowly. She could barely speak.

Ginny and Draco were stunt !

"Ginny !" Hermione manage to let out a squeak.

" I heard you yell at me the other day …" Ginny was so touched she hugged her tightly.

" Did Harry and Ron keep notes for me ?"

" I'd get down onmy knees and tell them I love them. If they did !"

Hermione managed a smile upon her face. " Where Harry and Ron ?"

" Ron's pigging himself out in the great hall and Harry … detention with Prof. McGonagall I think."

" Another one of his daring adventures out the castle at night again ?"

" You know everything !" Ginny exclaimed.

Having their cheerful reunion again, Ginny forgot all about Draco beside her. As for Hermione, she simply ignored him. Why you may ask ! Only Hermione knows… or does she ?

Madam Pomfrey came in half an hour later.

" Hermione ! You're awake !"

" Evening, Madam Pomfrey !" Hermione coughed silently.

" You'd better get going ! I need her to have some food first …" Madam Pomfrey hurried down the hall way to get some food.

" See you soon, Mione !" Ginny bid as she led Draco out of the room.

" OH ! " Ginny gasped

Suddenly, it came to her. _" She ignored Draco the whole time !"_

She was so happy that she had forgotten Draco was with her.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts. This was like kicking him out of her life !

" Draco …" Ginny just realized as she tried to comfort him.

" I need some time alone !" Ginny saw a tear slipped down his cheek.

"_Best not bother him now …"_ Ginny left quietly without another word.

Early the next morning, Ginny over to Hermione to see if she's doing better.

" I'm fine, Gin !"

" I have a question I'd like to ask !"

" Ask then …" Hermione lit a smile.

" Why were you ignoring Draco Malfoy last night ?"

" Ginny … I'm tired I'd like to have some rest !"

Ginny could see that Hermione has some reasons of her own.

" Oh… Well, see you soon !" Hermione saw the shadow of Ginny raced of to her first class of the day.

" _Ginny … There are some things you've seen so many times in your dreams, you couldn't bring yourself to believe this is true. They've become so really in your dreams, that they become illusions when you wake up…"_ Thoughts formed clearly in Hermione's mind.

Late afternoon, Harry and Ron came over at Hermione's.

" Harry ! Ron !" Hermione squealed.

" Hermione !" the boys filled with delight.

" Did you keep any notes for me ? I mean it's nearly our exams !"

" Hermione ! Exams are months away ! But, not to worry we did keep them for you. Not even a single thing is missed."

" You guys are the greatest ! Ginny will have to get down on her knees then ..."

Harry, Hermione and Ron had a good laugh ...Memories camefilling into Hermione's mind.

" So, how did you detention with Prof. McGonagall go ?" Hermione turned to Harry.

" How come she knows everythin' ?" Ron wrinkled his forehead.

" Just like the old times …" Hermione giggled.

" How about the three of us to Three Broomsticks after Hermione's discharged ? My treat !" Ron persuaded.

" GREAT !"

Even though the days are getting colder, the golden trio had a pleasant afternoon.

Hermione bid them goodbye. Thoughts rolled into Hermione's head again.

"_It hurts to say goodbye" _A memorable afternoon that was indeed !

Harry and Ron had always stood by her side. Hermione drifted into slumber land where all their happy memories once again repeated.

That particular afternoon, Draco sat in the head's common room deep in his thoughts. A distract of his thoughts was a single knock which came from the door.

" Prof. Dumbldore !"

" Good Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy ! Would you mind if you'd come to the office with me this very moment ?"

" Oh … No sir !"

" Very well, then."

On Prof. Dumbledore's table placed an odd looking ancient book.

" I trust you know what this is ?"

" Not really …"

" Albus ! …" Prof. McGonagall came rushing in with some important news. Draco could not hear them the rest were whispers.

" I understand I'll tell him personally. But first …"

Prof. McGonagall turned and looked at the ancient-looking book.

" Albus …" She squeaked weakly.

" You cannot do that ! You mustn't !" Prof. McGonagall warned.

Prof. Dumbledore seems lost in his own thoughts, but eventually,

" He has to !" Firm and strong that was repeated.

Prof. McGonagall shook her head and left quietly.

Prof. Dumbledore signaled Draco to have a closer look.

" What is this ?"

" It's a Historical-Future Book. Not only does it shows the past in general, but you can find whoever's past in there… Next, this book also shows the future in general and whoever's past. First of all, there's a certain somebody's past I'd like you to see …"


	11. War has begun

" Your father's past …"

Draco looked at Prof. Dumbledore blankly.

"What ?"

There was no time for questions at more. Prof. Dumbledore signaled Draco to stand beside him, in order to show him how it was done.

" Lucius Malfoy… PAST !"

Draco felt as if he dropped into times of sand, dropping for a thousand feet above.

Soon, he was standing in the Malfoy Manor again. Even so, the air was tense and in a way or other, the manor looked different…

" LUCIUS !" The empty hallway echoed.

Then, he saw his father hurrying along the hallway, it was a younger version of his father.

His father was just his age. Draco could feel fear coming from his father. Draco reached out for his father but ….

" They are just holograms. You're now seeing your father's past when he was your age."

Prof. Dumbledore explained.

Draco followed his father ( the young Lucius ) into a room covered with rich silky materials. In the huge, comfy armchair sat his grandfather.

" Lucius ! I've heard ofsome things which would break the family rule are they true ?"

" …"

Now, Draco knew why his father always obeyed his grandfather. His grandfather had power over everything. His voice was soft but strong.

" Son, you know how important some matters are, don't you ?"

" Yes, father…"

" For the past few centuries, it's a tradition for us fathers to find our son a suitable wife."

" But …"

" No more buts, now is the time…" The words came bold and strong.

In a blink, Draco appeared in another manor. It was slightly bigger and there was a feminine touch. Obviously, it was a lady who lived here.

Draco found a half open room and went in with Prof. Dumbledore.

It was his mother…

"Time's up !" Prof. Dumbledore announced.

Prof. Dumbledore signaled Draco to open the door right at the end.

Once again, they were back in the office.

" Draco, there are some thingsyou will understand them later on. Keep this book in good of use."

Before returning back to the office he went to the Hospital Wing. He wanted to make sure that Hermione was alright. Draco peeked into the room and found Hermione sitting on her bed reading her notes.

" Are you a little too old for the Peeping Tom act !"

This made Draco jump a little.

" Hermione …"

" _Feels so good to be calling Hermione again…"_

Hermione rushed out of bed and hugged Draco.

All he could feel was, happiness.

" I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." Draco whispered to Hermione.

Just then, Ginny rushed into the Hospital Wing.

" Hermione ! I got the antidote ! Oh… sorry to barge in like that…" Ginny blushed.

" It doesn't matter … So, you got the antidote ?" Hermione rushed to Ginny.

" We'd better sit down…"

It turned out that, Prof. Snape had the antidote all along. When, Prof. Dumbledore asked about it he just gave Prof. Dumbledore a suspicious look and handed to him.

" Here !"

Ginny handed two tiny red bottles to Hermione.

" One is for you and the other one is for Pansy. Make sure you both drink it together."

" HERMIONE !" Harry and Ron came rushing into the room.

" Hermione did you and Pansy disagree about something before ?"

" What going on ?"

" She gonna strip in front of the public in your body …" Harry and Ron weren't the only ones blushing, Draco too heard the news.

" I know what you guys are thinking ! Don't even think about it !" Hermione (inPansy's body) went to Pansy (in Hermione's body) and the rest of them tagged along.

Pansy (in Hermione's body)was standing in the crowd. She already started ! She still had a tube top on and her tight fitted Jeans.

" I didn't know Hermione had such a hot body." Ron whispered to Harry.

" Don't let Hermione hear that…"

Everyone stood there in awe. ( Including Draco, Harry and Ron )

Hermione (in Pansy's body) could stand this no longer.

She (in Pansy's body) took Pansy (in Hermione's body) by the hand and tugged her hard. She took her into the third floor toilet.

" PANSY PARKINSON ! I am in need to remind you that you are… I hate to say this… in my body so stop acting so bitchy ! You're totally ruining my reputation !"

" Hold your tongue, SLUT !"

Hermione (in Pansy's body)glared at Pansy (in Hermione's body)" What did you just call me ?"

" S-L-U-T ! You go around stealing boyfriends of others !"

" I did not ! He never liked you in the first place !"

" Shut up, whore ! He totally was devastated to have me !"

" He wasn't ! I'd kiss my ass if he really did !"

" HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER ! If you think you're going to have a happy ending in love life think again !"

" Is that a threat …" Hermione (in Pansy's body)came face to face with her.

" What do you think ?"

War has begun…

( In the following the first one is from Hermione(in Pansy's body)'s P.O.V and the second is Pansy (in Hermione's body)'s P.O.V… It goes on from one to the other)

No weakness must be shown,  
Just around the corner stand our foe,  
All that's found in her heart,  
Was none other than a tiny ' mart' .  
A spot to keep her true identity within,  
Unlike her foe which stand right in the between.

Love and hatred,  
She chose hatred.  
For love never was hers,  
It was nothing but a mere desire of hers,  
An empty love which was never returned,  
In her heart the feeling pain burnt.

She closed her hazel eyes,  
Under her blanket where she cries,  
No one must know for she's the know-it-all,  
She must never fall,  
Especially not for the ones she dread,  
Love and hatred were the two words she always feared.

All she wanted was a love for herself,  
Is it really wrong to be blinded by love ?  
Answers couldn't be found not even from her shelf  
Last Christmas she sent a turtledove,  
Though she all got was a horrible reply,  
She hoped that someday he wouldn't deny.

All of her friends thought that she was perfect,  
But that was never the fact,  
She stands till this very date,  
No one knows to her where to find the gate,  
Until now HE has finally appeared,  
She melted right at that spot when he peered.

She's known for being a whore,  
But does anyone care about her,  
That's when she swore,  
Her love must understand her,  
The ones who interfere are to be gone by now,  
It was then she came in, but how ?

Pansy (in Hermione's body) lay in bed deep in her thoughts...

A/N : Yep ! I'm back with another update ! I just finished my xms today, and I quickly updated. My mom wouldn't let me anywhere near the computer while i was having my xms which last for two weeks ! Sheesh, no wonder, it's called the mid-terms... Anyway,I hope you like my update. I'll be back for more !


	12. Vengeance is sweet

A/N : Here's another one of my chapters I hope you'll love it. Enjoy ...

Pansy (In Hermione's body) has all her plan set…

Back then, Harry, Ron and Draco didn't know what to do. They stood there like statues.

" Should I go after them ? " Draco's mind echoed.

Harry and Ron stood there recalling Hermione's hot body.

Just then, Ron asked Draco in a weird awkward tone.

" Mate, I… I was uhh… wondering, did you guys you know did …"

Harry totally knew where this was leading to, he elbowed Ron and grinned " We'd better go to the dorm and give Pansy a piece of our minds…"

" But I … fine." Reluctantly, Ron followed Harry back into the castle.

" What the hell were you thinking ? Asking such a pathetic question! You were going to ask IT right ? "

" I…"

" Just admit it … I'm pretty concern of that myself but I know 100 of the answer!"

" Then, why did you stop it the conversation ?"

" Common sense tells you, they HAVEN'T did IT ! Not when the real Hermione's in Pansy's right ?

Just look at the way Draco sees her body you could see he's desperate."

" Calm down mate ! What's with you ?"

" Ok, fine… Maybe they did it before just that it's Hermione in Pansy's body… So, I don't see the point why Draco did it either. So, I would say they did not do IT …"

" o0o ! You'll score A in common sense that's for sure !"

" It can't be a subject … It's how you think, smart ass." Harry continued sarcastically.

They both of them continued the rest of their journey back to the Gryffindor common room with laughter, just like the old times just that Hermione's not around.

" I still feel kinda weird without Hermione and I mean the real Hermione around." Ron exclaimed.

" Then, you're not the only one …" They both went into the common room hoping Pansy ( in Hermione's body aka IHB) was there.

Pansy (IHB) was in the common room sitting by the fireplace.

She turned around and saw them

" Hey, it's about time you guys showed up ! Hungry anyone ?"

Hermione ( in Pansy's body aka IPB ) sat in a corner look at the bottle of antidote. " Should I ? I might ruin my whole life … NO ! My life has gone upside down since that day one the train. I need my old life. Studies come first. As for Draco …. I'll leave him a note. I can't stop here and then just for Draco he might be worth it…" Hermione shook her head and looked at herself.

" What's wrong with me ? Now, I'm acting all bitchy and horrible. Where the old Hermione ?"

Hermione kept the bottle safe and ran to the Great Hall. She knew she would find Pansy (IHB) there with Ron and Harry.

As she stepped out of the Head's common room, Dungbombs ! She yelled all her way through. Of course, Pansy (IHB) has placed it there. Looking at Hermione (IPB) screaming like that was really satisfying. " Vengeance is sweet !"

Hermione hid her self back in the Head's common room and knew exactly who did it. But, first of all she got a bath first, a REAL long bath.

Hermione (IPB) was not ready this time. As for the next time, she'll be prepared.

She took her wand and went to the great hall. Discharming every single one of Pansy's (IHB) mischief.

Hermione (IPB) stormed into the Great Hall. With a flick of her wand, Pansy (IHB) and her both of them teleported to the third floor girl's bathroom. Everyone else, especially Harry and Ron did even know what happened. Just amazed by her disappearance.

" Pansy Parkinson ! You shall not be forgiven !" Hermione (IPB) stared hard.

" No one asks you to forgive ! As if I would forgive you for stealing boyfriends of others by just sleeping around, WHORE !"

" Don't you EVER say that ! Coz, that NOT true. I'm not a whore !"

Pansy (IHB) knew this time she hit a raw nerve.

Hermione (IPB) raised her wand. "…" a silent spell was cast.

Pansy left the girl's toilet without a single scratch. The only thing she felt was pain which throbbed all around her body. It couldn't be seen. Only the person could feel it.

" It'll get worse and worse for every insult you say to others. If you could keep all of those to yourself in 12 hours you shall be freed. And, you would be able to tell anybody about the spell too." Hermione (IPB) walked away leaving Pansy (IHB) alone. Her feet sore as she walked. It's was awful. After an hour, she finally reached the Common Room. Harry and Ron were waiting.

" Where were you ?"

Pansy was too tired to speak. She signaled in exhaustion and went to bed.

" What was that all about ?" Harry frowned.

" What a day !" Hermione (IPB) thought.

She knew it was wrong for her to cast them but no way is she going to forgive her on those insults. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the antidote again. It late and she's tired. At that particular moment, a pair of arms for behind gave her a warm embrace.

" Draco, I'm really tired ! " She turned around. Draco could see weariness in her eyes.

"Then you shall rest my dear."

" Since when you started calling me dear …" Hermione (IPB) giggled.

" Since the first sun rose from the horizon." Draco walked out of the room.

Early the next morning, Pansy (IHB) woke up her whole body was aching all night. She couldn't even sleep well. She showered and changed into decent clothes. She found out that she was the first in the common room. A voice from behind call which made her jump.

" Who are you ? Wat did you do to the previous Hermione ?" It was Neville.

" I am Hermione !" Pansy (IHB) trying to sound all Hermione-ish.

" No you are not ! I don't even know why I'm speaking to you ! The whole school knows you're not who you were anymore !"

" Neville, I really have to go now …" Pansy (IHB) was really getting tired of this life she wondered how did Hermione manage all these.


	13. Hermione's Decision

A/N : First of all. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed this story. I sent my apologies for the confusions, the grammatical and spelling errors. I'll trying harder and improve for the better. Thanx for the review you gave me, Mia. It made me realize my mistakes. And about that Prof. Dumbledore part, Prof. Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of all. I'm pretty sure he knows anything. If you came across any mistakes you're welcome to point them out to me.Many thanx !Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAP !

Hermione (IPB) thought deep and hard. " Why am I acting this way ? Was there a reason ? Is it Draco ? No definitely not. What's happening to me ?" eternal questions rolled in to her mind. They were simply unexplainable. She stared at the tiny red bottles. " Would it be for the better ?"

Angel in the form of Hermione and a devil in the form of Hermione too with bat wings and an evil looking face popped out of nowhere.

They angel wore a pretty gown and a modern spectacles which showed her figure and elegance; while the devil wore a really short mini –skirt and a hot bare-back.

In a soft graceful voice, the Angel spoke " Hermione you need your life back ! Who knows what Pansy (IHB) might do next. You're tired !"

" DON'T listen to her. Get a life ! You need to do something wonderful in your life ! What's wrong with a healthy social appetite ?"

"You can still have a social life in your own body. You'll look better in it too."

" Shut up ! What do you know about LOVE ?"

" I can prove I know it more that you do !"

"Like duh ! What do you know ? "

" I… Anyway, we're here to help ! Not to confuse her !"

" Victory !"

" No so fast ! Hermione, you have to think of the consequences ! Think of your parents …"

" No fair ! You can't push her !"

" I did not ! I'm stating the facts ! Besides, look what's she done the past few days ! They're horrible."

" They were not ! Hermione listen to me ..."

" You know yourself more than anyone in the world. Believe in yourself, good yourself some good !"

Just then, Hermione (IPB) was crystal clear. She knew what must be done nothing would change her mind. She stood up and everything was clear she thought deep and hard, she left no stones unturned ! This is what she must do and what she'll be doing.

" Our job here is finished !" In a blink of an eye the angel poofed and disappeared. This made the devil no choice, she boomed and disappeared.

Once again she could see light in her life, for months she was left in the blur she was tired and never wanted to sort it clear. And finally enough it came to her. She could breathe the fresh air again the feeling was so great it's impossible to explain. Her depressions have come to an end. She packed her luggage, took two bottles and was preparing to go.

Draco Malfoy confused as he walked into the room.

" Are you going somewhere ?"

" Yes ! And I need it ! You won't stop me will you ?" Hermione (IPB) landed a soft kiss on Draco. "You might not see the version of Pansy Parkinson anymore. So, by here I'd like to say goodbye…" Hermione (IPB)

" I don't understand ! You were happy …"  
" You're clueless aren't you ! I can't stay like this forever ! Me, you, we need to move on. We've been standing on a place for too long a time. If you do not wish to go then I'm sorry but I have to get moving. "

Draco blocked the exit. " I need answers ! Why such a big change ?"

" I'm just going back to my normal self and I'll still love you ! … Wait a minute, you think I'm breaking up with you ?"

Draco nodded his head firmly. " Aren't you doing it ? This looks like the old Hermione has returned ! You're walking out of my life !"

" I'll still love you and if you really do ! You'll let me off. I promise we'll keep in touch."

" That's no enough !"

" Now you're you demanding !" Hermione said in fury.

" I don't care as long as you're souls right beside me !"

" It will be … As long as you still have me in here !" Hermione held her hand and pointed to his heart.

" It's tough I know… But, we're not exactly breaking up. We're just not going to socialize together for a while."

" Isn't that breaking up ?" Draco roared.

Hermione stood in front of Draco. Dragging his feet reluctantly he stepped aside.

" I can't keep you can I ?"

" No you can't. I knew you'd want answers so… I left something in your room's desk earlier. Forgive me."

Her shadows were among his last memories of hers. He felt pain. But still he doesn't think Hermione (IPB) and Pansy (IHB) would be able to switch their souls in one piece. Surely Hermione (IPB) would be having some doubts.

Hermione knew she did the right thing. Though she couldn't deny the pain was unbearable but something in her made her free. Among the pain she could feel freedom. The mist in her was cleared. Complicated feelings came to her. No time for that, she knew there are some important thing which have still left unsettled. Now's the time to clear things up.

None can predict life. Hermione walked into the Great hall with the two tiny red bottles. She knew she'd be able to find Pansy (IHB) there. Hermione (IPB) took two drinks and signaled Pansy (IHB) out of the Great Hall. Pansy (IHB) knew there must be something important. Usually Hermione (IPB) would just flick her wand and they're out of there. But this time … What's wrong ?

The both of them found a forsaken room and went in.

" Pansy…" Hermione (IPB) gave Pansy (IHB) the drink.

" Trying to poison me ? Not so easy !"

Hermione took out the antidote and continued.

" This is the antidote. We have to drink it at the same time so that we'd be able to be our normal selves again."

Pansy (IHB) stared at Hermione (IPB) blankly.

" Does that mean you broke up with Draco ?"

" I have !" Hermione (IPB) whispered firmly. She tipped the potion into each drink.

" Ready ?" Hermione (IPB) confirmed.

" Ready when you are !"

Te both of them drank the serving till the very last drop. Their eye-sights became blur. Their names echoed throughout the corridor where their room was. But, no reply could be made for they have fainted on the floor.


	14. Confessions after confessions

A/N : Another one of my chapters ! I hope it's no too confusing this time ... Enjoy em !

"Granger... Granger! Wake up …" Pansy shook Hermione as hard as possible.

Hermione opened her eyes gradually.

" Why can't we get out ?" Pansy whispered." And what time is it ?"

" Get out ?" Hermione didn't even have a clue what she was saying.

" Yeah ! GET OUT of this CREEPY room !" Pansy couldn't stand this any longer.

" Oh … " Hermione got into her feet and looked around.

" HEY ! We're our normal selves again !" Hermione uttered gleefully.

" Whatever … Can we just get out of here first."

" Let's see… Come stand closer to me. I'll try and disapperate us out of here."

Pansy stood close to Hermione and waited impatiently.

Hermione flicked her wand but nothing happened.

" Are you going to get us out or not ?" Pansy smirked.

" I won't take you along with that attitude of yours !"

Hermione tried and tried. Suddenly, it struck her.

" We can't disapperate in Hogwarts !"

" DAMN ! And I thought you're suppose to know everything !"

" Talk about yourself for a change !"

… Moments of silence…

" Did you try calling for help ?"

" Of course I did ! What sort of idiot do you think I am !"

" No response ?"

" Duh… We'll be out by now if there was any."

" Then, I'm afraid we'll have to wait until morning. We'll have to wait until the charm wears off first."

" Charm ? What charm ?"

" Someone was here when we were unconscious… He did something to the room. It's different from the one we came in just now."

" Thanks to you we're stuck here !" Pansy mumbled.

" Thanks to you I was stuck in your body for the past few months…"

" Well… Thanks to you I … You… " Pansy was speechless. If it wasn't for her they shall carry on their daily lives. Draco would not fall for Hermione. Everything that ever happened, could be only blamed on herself. Pansy looked at Hermione furiously as she blinked her tears back wildly.

" I've been a fool …" Pansy squeaked.

Tears just fell from her eyes. Pansy looked back the past few

" We all have been." Hermione comforted.

Pansy hated Hermione.

" How could you ! You're too cruel ! I've nothing left." Pansy whimpered.

" You even lied to me. Why did you have to say you're playing hard to get when you have already fallen for him !" Pansy screamed.

Hermione pat her back and said nothing. She knew that was her fault.

" I'm sorry …"

" Sorry ? You've taken everything from me ! Every piece of valuable which belonged to me. You're Miss Popular, you have everyone on your side. Draco was all I have. You should be more that happy to have nearly a whole school supporting you. But no, you had to come between me and Draco. Have him all for yourself. You… you…. LIAR !" She could hide her eyes no longer. Not a single dry spot was found on her face. She screamed and screamed as she flashed Hermione hard stares of hatred. Even her voice became shaky.

Hermione in a corner, listening to Pansy's piercing screams. It was after an hour when all Hermione heard was sniffs after sniffs.

Early the next morning, Hermione and Pansy managed to get out from the room.

" You've taken everything from me. I'll take everything back ! You'll be sorry …"

" I am sorry … to you that is. But if you want me to be sorry about the things you told me yesterday then forget it. You're never going to hear that apology."

" Suite yourself. Just you wait !"

Pansy stormed into the corridor.

Hermione shook her head and walk back to the common room.

" The same old me is coming back ! I'll be prepared for everything Pansy Parkinson. " Hermione lit a grin and walked in. The common room was deserted since it was still early morning. Harry and Ron sat be the fireplace with a really worried face.

" Pansy ! There you are ! We've been looking for you all night !"

" I …"

" Prof. Dumbledore's looking for the both of you …" Harry and Ron cut in immediately.

" Prof. Dumbledore ?"

Harry and Ron took Hermione which they didn't know it was really Hermione already to Prof. Dumbledore's office.

Pansy was already sitting in the comfy sofa waiting for Prof. Dumbledore's arrival.

The most shocking part of all was, Blaise Zabini was sitting right in there too.

Harry and Ron helped themselves with some mints first. Hermione sat in the middle of Harry and Ron. She needed to break the big wonderful news to them first.

" Harry, Ron …" Hermione began in whispers.

" Yeah, what's wrong ?"

" We're back to our normal selves again."

" Huh ? "

" I mean I'm Hermione again."

"Really ?" Harry and Ron jumped out of their seat and started to dance in circles. Hermione smile and sat far at the other end where she could think without any interruption.

" Sit down you amateurs ." Pansy snapped.

" Who do you think you are ? You ungrateful slut. " Ron cursed under his breath.

" I heard that !" Pansy smirked.

Prof. Dumbledore came in and everyone was silent.

" Apologies for being late." Prof. Dumbledore walked forward.

" Did the antidote drinking process go well, Mr. Zabini ?"

" I…"

" Explain please, why did you do it ? You knew Hermione and Pansy were unconscious. I was looking them. Why did you lock them in ?"

" It was you ?" Hermione gasped.

Prof. Dumbledore carried on with his questions.

" Ms. Granger, how did Pansy Parkinson found the bottle ? How did the both of you managed to drink it ? "

Hermione explained what had happened. Prof. Dumbledore nodded his head with agreement.

" Ms. Parkinson, I want to hear your version of it. I expect you're strongly against what Ms. Granger had told me."

Pansy agreed on Hermione. She knew if she told a lie she'd be caught for sure.

She kept her fury inside herself. She vowed, ' One day, I'll make you pay !'

She glanced at Hermione for a moment and stormed out of the office.

" Ignore her." Prof. Dumbledore who has been reading everyone's thoughts let Pansy go.

He continued his conversation with Blaise. Finally, he confessed.

" It was Draco. Draco wanted to know how it went. He wanted me to make sure it didn't go well. I couldn't bring myself to … I … I…" Blaise was shaky and unable to continue.

" I've been waiting for that sentence since you sat here."

" You knew ? How ?"

" I read your mind…" Prof. Dumbledore excused Blaise.

" Why did you want me to say it ? When you already knew ?" Blaise muttered.

" I wanted to see were you honest enough…" Prof. Dumbledore winked. The door closed with a click.

" Now, where were we ?"

Hermione was deep in her own thoughts.


	15. Strong yet fragile

The roaring thunder boomed, lightning stroke. Rain began pouring … Pansy stormed down a deserted corridor. She sat down in the corner as tears fell rapidly. " It's all my fault …" Memories scroll into her mind … She took the bottle away from Hermione. She then drank the bottle in was heavenly delicious. Little did she know that it was a potion. She woke up and found herself sleeping in a Gryffindor bedroom. Seeing Hermione in her body, Draco and Hermione walking together in every class, sitting next to each other, whispering little secrets. Pansy could see everything so clearly once again. She felt another dagger plunged into her heart. " How could you ! You stole everything away from me! Get out of my life ! " Pansy screamed. Pansy was trembling furiously. She placed her hands together and pressed against her heart. She could feel her heart beating without stopping. She looked down … " And all that I could blame on no one, but myself …"

Pansy wiped her tears. " I need a plan ! It's pay back time !" Pansy stood up filled with determination. Pansy could hear whimpering from the other side of the empty corridor. She approached the sound. There stood before her was Draco. Drunken and heart-broken, Draco sat on the marbled floor. Mumbling to himself as tears roll down his cheek.

" Hermione … Hermione … Hermione …" Pansy's anger rose. He got him up to his feet and raised her hands about to slap him.

Draco ignored Pansy. Pansy looked into his eyes. Although, Draco was there in person, his mind was somewhere else. " When will you wake into your senses ? Why do you reach for the impossible ?"Pansy thought silently. Pansy pushed Draco onto the wall and started kissing him. To her surprise, Draco's curled his tongue into her and deepened the kiss…

" The golden trio is once again together ! Cheers !" Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their glasses. Hermione could still remember although it has already passed for nearly half a day. Once again Hermione sat in the familiar Gryffindor room. She hasn't step into the room since the first day. " Still like the room ? Or you like the heads one better … " Hermione turned around and found Ginny standing behind her with a smile lit upon her face. " Ginny ! How's everything going ?"

" Not too bad, just too dull without you."

" Hitting in any cute guys lately ?" Knowing Ginny, Hermione asked cheekily.

" Duh … Not even one of them is cute…"

Their conversation continued.

" How's it getting along ? You and Draco ?"

" We broke up …" Hermione turned away.

Ginny patted Hermione on the head. " Let's go Hogsmeade and have a drink."

" It's breaking the rules isn't it ?"

" Who cares ! Just go …"

Ginny and Hermione sneaked out of Hogwarts avoiding all the prefects.

" You heard some thing ?" Hermione whispered as softly as she can.

" No, it's probably the prefects. Quickly now, you don't want to get caught."

Hermione and Ginny got out successfully.

Ginny order wine…

" My treat …"

" Thanks Ginny. You're the best !"

Hermione and Ginny drank their way through.

" Cheers, for Hermione's broken heart." Ginny said as she was drunk.

" Yeah …I'm so sick of being Ms. Goody-goody." Hermione hiccupped as she forced a whole cup down her throat.

" That's the spirit !"

Tears came falling out of Hermione's hazel eyes.

Harry and Ron who were watching silently beside, couldn't bear to see Hermione and Ginny like this anymore. As soon as Harry and Ron noticed Ginny and Hermione's disappearances, they found them in an empty corridor. Harry and Ron had been following as quietly as they can behind them.

" You've got to stop !" Harry warned.

" BOTH OF YOU !" Ron was practically screaming.

Everyone looked into their direction, and then looked back.

" Harry ! Ron ! Cheerios. Let's drink !"

" Hermione, we've got to go back now ." Harry said, handling Hermione as gently as he can.

"Ginny you too ! Up !" Ron pulled her up to her feet. " Wait till mum hears about this.

" Can you two keep it down. We're trying to drink here !" Hermione yelled.

" Yeah ! You heard the girl ! Hands off !" Ginny smirked.

Harry and Ron sighed. Soon, two great burly men came forward.

" Hey misses…" The guy smirked as he checked out Hermione's hot body.

Ron stood in the middle even if he's a head shorter than the guy so what.

" Hey ! You there …" Ron voice was about to crack.  
" Got a problem, tiny ?" The man looked down and laughed.

Ron was so furious. After casting some silent spells, Harry dragged Hermione out and Ron dragged Ginny out.

" That was close." Ron panted.

" Don't go around looking for trouble." Harry snapped.

" Hey ! You could have a least thanked me. You should see the way they looked at Hermione . Sheesh …"

" You're right. Those are giving me the creeps."

Harry and Ron struggled their way back to Hogwarts.

" At least it wasn't that bad. We got to kick butts." Ron snorted.

" Yeah…"

Early the next morning, Hermione and Ginny found themselves in the Gryffindor common room.

" What happened last night ?" Ginny asked as she woke up.

" I don't know. My head hurts …"

" So does mine."

" You two alright ?" Harry sat in the corner by the fireplace.

" We were really worried about you two !" Ron lectured.

Harry motioned Ron to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

" You two better rest for the day. I'll tell Prof. Dumbledore. You're not feeling well."

Harry requested.

Hermione shook her head hard.

" I have to go … I'll miss everything !"

After much persuasion, Hermione and Ginny agreed.

Harry and Ron made sure Hermione and Ginny were in better condition before leaving them.

" Take care." Harry and Ron left some warm water in the room and left.

" Hermione, what are you going to do about Draco ?"

" I don't now. It pains me to even think about it."

Ginny gave Hermione a hug.

" I know I did the right thing though."

" That's what matters ."

" I wonder, what is he doing now ?"

" Let's not talk about this any more. So, tell me any hot guys to date ?"

On the other hand, Draco woke up. He found Pansy right beside him on the bed.

" What happened last night ? THIS in NOT good." Draco's mind echoed.

He quickly got dressed.

" Drakie … " Pansy called.

Draco who was hoping Pansy forgot everything turned around.

" Drakie…" Pansy hung on to Draco with her naked body.

" You can't leave me. Not after what you've done."

Draco looked away. " We did nothing. Let go of me !" Draco shoved Pansy away.

" Mark my words you'll regret someday." Pansy got dressed and ran out.

" What have I done !" Draco's mind echoed repeatedly.

A/N : I"M BACK ! I've just finished my exam and here I am ... Sorry no updating so long ... I hope you liked the story. A little sneak peek about the next chap...

Hermione woke up all refreshed. Ginny was still soundly asleep. Hermione got dressed in a tight sky blue spaghetti top with a matching short bleated skirt.

" A new day… I'm gonna put all my troubles behind me just for the day. What lies ahead is just my luck …." Hermione surely isn't very lucky that day.

The minute she stepped into the common room. Lavender came running to her.

" OH MY GAWD ! Hermione I Just heard the wildest news of all !"

" Oh ? What might that be ?"

" It's the Slytherin n that slut !"

" You don't want to hear this Hermione !" Hermione could hear these words echoing in her mind.

" Oh … What happened ?" The minute those words came out of the mouth Hermione began to regret.

Teehee... This is just a snip of it ! Next chapter is coming soon...


	16. Draco's Mistake

Draco sat in the room silently… Blaise walked into the room.

" Hi buddy ! How's everything going ?"

Blaise looked around. " What happened ? Oh right, I remember Pansy running out of the room a little while ago."

" Blaise my pal, what happens when you did something wrong ?" Draco sighed.

" Mend it, your mistake…" Blaise lit a smile and answered.

" What if it couldn't be mended ?"

" Change the situation into a better one… Hang on did you just ?" Blaise gasped.

" You are slow aren't you… I couldn't remember a single thing last night."

" OH MY GAWD !" Blaise looked as if he'd tear his hair out that instant.

" Keep it a secret will you ?"

" I will. But, Pansy definitely will NOT…" Blaise emphasizing on the 'not' word.

" Don't remind me …"

" Draco it still bugs me… I mean, how could you !"

The news spread as if fire on oil.

" Draco did you really ?"

" Draco, can't believe you did that !"

" Yeah… It was expected… Since it's been like long ago since you guys were a couple."

" Congrats…"

" Draco, you're the man…"

" OMG… Even though it was expected it's still shocking news."

The worst part was nobody knew that it was Hermione Draco's in loved with. Hermione was in Pansy's body when they coupled. Now it just Pansy…No matter how hard Draco tried to ignore and hide these news came burning into his ears.

" Pansy sure kept it a secret." Blaise said sarcastically in a low voice.

" Yeah …"

Draco has been looking around but saw no shadows which belonged to Hermione.

" Have you seen Hermione ?"

" No … I heard she's sick in some way …"

" Really ? I hope she haven't hear about the so called news yet … I really don't want her to know … I can't imagine her looking at me with those cold hateful eyes …" Draco looked down with guilt.

" Draco my man … I hope she won't …"

Draco has been stared by the girls. The Slytherins just giggled as they walked past. Other houses just stared at Draco when ever possible. Draco received a great lot of thumbs up and the f word signs. Draco sighed … " Life is indeed UNFAIR … "

And of course the news soon came to Harry and Ron.

" Did you hear the hot news this morning !" Neville asked excitedly.

" No… so what's it ?" Ron asked eagerly.

" Draco did IT with Pansy Parkinson…" Neville looked around to make sure there was nobody.

" WHAT !" Harry and Ron shouted.

" You heard me … Draco did…"

" We got the message !" Ron snapped.

Harry shooed Neville off and dragged Ron to a deserted corner.

" How could he do that !" Ron was yelling his head off when Harry looked around to make sure there was nobody around.

" Keep it down will you."

" I don't know how you do it Harry but this is definitely not a time to calm down !"

" Ron …"

" I mean how could he ? He's deceived Hermione !"

" Ron !"

" Yeah … I know he's rich doesn't mean he can do that. Imagine if Hermione got the news ! She'd probably be suicidal !"

" RON ! WILL YOU SHUT UP ! I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE !"

Ron's face was freaked out by Harry's sudden reaction.

" Hermione won't know it … we'll keep it a secret from her. Make sure no rumors can get her… Plus, she's not suicidal…. Calm down …. We have to act as if we don't know anything ! GET IT ?"

" Okay …"

Hermione woke up all refreshed. Ginny was still soundly asleep. Hermione got dressed in a tight sky blue spaghetti top with a pair of matching jeans. "A new day… I'm gonna put all my troubles behind me just for the day. What lies ahead is just my luck …." Hermione surely isn't very lucky that day.

The minute she stepped into the common room. Lavender came running to her.

" OH MY GAWD ! Hermione I Just heard the wildest news of all !"

" Oh ? What might that be ?"

" It's the Slytherin n that slut !"

" You don't want to hear this Hermione !" Hermione could hear these words echoing in her mind.

" Oh … What happened ?" The minute those words came out of the mouth, Hermione began to regret.

" They did IT !" Lavender was practically screaming.

" You sure ?" Hermione could hear her own voice cracking.

" Totally … Sickening isn't it ?"

" Yeah … Look I gotta go …" Hermione blinking her tears back.

She ran into her room where Ginny slept soundly and lay down in her bed. Soon, she dozed off.

Ginny was awaked by the sound of someone whimpering… She sat up and saw Hermione sleeping in her own bed, whispering in her sleep.

" Hermione must have suffered a lot …" Ginny lay Hermione on the bed and got dressed.

When Harry and Ron got back it was too late.

" Ginny, did Hermione and you hear any absurd news ?"

" I didn't but Hermione woke up earlier than me … I found her crying beside me and she even does that in her dreams."

Harry turned to Ron " She definitely heard it …"

" Heard what ? "

Ginny, Ron and Harry sat by the fireplace as the both of them told Ginny what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Great job ! Keep it up. Draco will get over it. But… hide the fact from him for a while…"

" Yes Mr. Malfoy … I will do exactly as you said… But, do we really have to hide the truth from him that long ? I'm a bit anxious about it …"

" I'm afraid so … You can't rush this … You want him to marry you don't you …" Lucius turned to Pansy and smirked.

" I understand… " Pansy kept her fingers crossed just in case she couldn't bare it any longer.

A/N : I'd really like to say thanx to all the reviews of this story. They really motivated me, a lot. I hope you guys loved this chap ! Next one's coming asap !


	17. We Live To Regret

" I can't believe it !" Ginny looked at Harry and Ron wide-eyed.

" Believe it then…" Harry murmured.

" How could that brat do that !"

Harry and Ron left Ginny cursing in the common room and went to see how Hermione was.

As they got into the room, not a single soul was found.

" Where's Hermione ?" Harry looked around frantically.

" GINNY !" Ron called out.

" WHAT ! I'm still not done curs… Where's Hermione ?" Ginny demanded.

" How the hell would I know !"

Hermione sat in the outdoors, not far away from the Whomping Willow. Glazing into the night sky, where silence stood. A place so filled with nature, a place where she could finally sit down to think.

" I need help… I don't know what to do ? I know regretting is too late. But, all I ever do is think about him. It really hurts to se him this way. I know it all my fault, but …"

Hermione's thoughts rolled around her mind repeatedly. After a few moments, Hermione stood up and went back inside.

Hermione's P.O.V :

There are moments where I feel is lost,

Nobody knows the cost,

Living in an empty shell,

There no one to confront, no one to tell,

Surrounded by darkness,

All you see is hopeless,

No sign of life,

All those cries,

Can't even remember the last time I smiled,

Memoirs of the unbearable are filed,

Hoping I would someday forget pain,

You have your experienced gained,

Is it worthy enough to pay such price ?

Rolling in pain in the world of ice ?

Not a single soul is found,

No one too, to pull me out of these grounds,

Struggling alone,

I moan…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione signed and knocked on the door.

" Ms. Granger ! What brings you here ?" Prof. McGonagall opened the door to let Hermione in.

" Professor, I was wondering if I could take up more extra classes …"

" More extra classes ?" Prof. McGonagall frowned.

After much persuasion, Hermione took up 5 more extra classes… Hermione went to the Owlery to get her new books.

Draco was struggling with his Transfigurations since the past few hours.

" Hermione was the one who always helped him with my transfigurations, now that she's gone I barely understand anything." Draco shook his head.

" Stop thinking about her ! Stay focus, remember that !"

" DRAKIE !" Pansy came running into the room.

" Sheesh ! Can't you see I'm trying to work these out ! SHUT UP and GET OUT !"

" But …" Pansy was just merely a few second away to burst into big sobbing tears.

" WHAT D…"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Pansy pushed Draco onto the floor and kissed Draco passionately without a pause.

" If only she was Hermione…" Thoughts of Hermione rolled into Draco's mind.

" I don't mind being a substitute for once… But remember just this once …" Pansy whispered to Draco.

Draco couldn't help it anymore. Compressing all his feelings every hour every minute, Draco deepened the kiss. Draco placed himself around Pansy. Draco could feel Pansy emotions pouring into him, every second while he was rolling his tongue into hers.

' This is wrong …" His brain was telling him. But his heart needed a place where he could forget Hermione.

Draco suddenly stopped and continued his transfiguration.

" I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my sight…"

" That's it !"

" What's it ? I told you to get out !"

" So, this is it huh ? Can't get that filthy mudblood out of your head ? "

" SHE IS NOT A FILTHY MUDBLOOD ! You hear me ?" Draco roared, his eyes full of fury as it turned misty.

" She was born a mudblood. Nothing can change that ! Wake up ! You're the superior, why still thinking about the mudblood which had DUMPED you ?"

" SHUT UP ! SHUT UP !"

" No I won't shut up. You need some one to wake you into your senses ! You've been on winter wonder land for too long ! Why wonder about a mudblood what she doesn't even like you ?"

" SHUT UP ! SHUT UP ! I SAID SHUT UP !"

Draco ran out of the room. " You don't even know anything…"

Pansy wouldn't let Draco off this time. Pansy ran after him.

" What do you what ?" Draco panted.

" Please …" Pansy planted her lips upon his.

" Forget her. And you'll never have o worry again…" Pansy whispered.

Draco pushed Pansy away. " GO AWAY ! DON"T YOU EVER TOUCH ME."

" Drakie !" Pansy gave him a death glare.

Before she knew it Draco was gone.

Draco sat in the empty classroom, thinking of how he hated himself in every single way.

Just then he could hear footsteps walking down the empty corridor.

Hermione's shadow walked passed the classroom.

Draco ran forward and caught Hermione.

Hermione turned around, Draco kissed Hermione passionately.

" Hermione is all I want…" Draco could scene Hermione in front of him.

Hermione slipped her hands around his neck enjoying it. Hermione and Draco knew this was wrong. Hermione parted.

" I shouldn't be here. " Hermione walked away.

" Hermione !" Even calling her name makes Draco's heart warm and nice.

" Why don't you find Pansy Parkinson instead of being here ?" Hermione's voice became stern and hard.

" Hermione… Hermione…" Draco looked into Hermione's hazel eyes, which he had longed to see.

" This is it, Hermione if you can pass this stage ! This is not right. Walk away. Don't look at him. You'll only get hurt one more time …" Repeatedly, voices within Hermione keep on telling her. Hermione turned around once more without a single glimpse.

She couldn't move. Her feet wanted to move. Her heart told her to stay.

Draco hugged Hermione tightly from behind.

" Don't leave… I'm begging you don't leave… please"

Hermione melted there and then, tears filled her misty eyes…

" I really wish I could … I really do." She whispered so that Draco was not able to hear.

A/N : Pansy has a little secret out in the next chapter which turns Draco's world upside down. The next chapter will be out soon ...


	18. Pansy's Secret

" No ! We're impossible… Making me stay would hurt not only me and you once more. "

" I will change our fate !" Draco was not giving up.

" You can't change fate… There's nothing you can do !" Hermione broke free and ran away.

Pansy came out from the dark.

" Drakie… I told you why won't you just listen ?"

" Get the hell away from me ! You are not even dust in my eyes… You're nothing ! You hear me ! YOU"RE NOTHING !" Draco took off in the opposite direction.

" DRAKIE !" Draco din't even look at her and walked away.

Pansy ran after Hermione with her wand ready. Pansy saw Hermione's shadows are started to curse. Draco stopped her just in time.

" YOU LEAVE HER ALONE ! You hear me !" Draco took her wrist roughly and pulled her back to their dormitory.

" Hermione's gone for a few hours ! She's still not back yet ! How can the both of you sit there waiting for her rival when she maybe in trouble ?" Ginny groaned.

" I hope she'll be back… She left a note remember ?"

I'll be gone for a while. No need to worry…

Hermione...

" The more she told us not to worry, the more we will !" Ron rolled his eyes.

" Yeah… I still don't get it though, why Herm… HERMIONE !" Ginny exclaimed.

" Hi guys !" Hermione waved.

" Where were you ? We're worried sick !" Ron spat.

" I left a note didn't I ?"

" Have you been crying ?" Harry examined closely.

Hermione turned away. " What makes you think so !?" she pouted.

Harry, Ginny and Ron lit a smile, " For a minute there, I thought someone was pouting…" Ron chuckled.

" Hey ! Watch it." Hermione stared hard at him.

" Just like the old times !" Harry laughed upon the thought of his.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, knowing what each of them were think.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry.

" What's so funny ?" Ron said sarcastically.

The four of them attended classes as usual. Hermione and Draco had the same class schedule today, which means they'd see each other for half a day. On the contrary, Hermione is having the least classes for today. So, would that mean good news or bad news ? Both I think ….

Hermione sat between Harry and Cho.

" Nice to have you back Hermione !" Cho greeted.

" Erm … Have I not been in class ?"

" Don't worry… It's safe with me." Cho giggled.

" Oh… How did you know ?" Hermione kept her voice low in case any body overheard.

Class had started before the conversation continued.

" Hermione paid the most attention in class today." Ron gave Hermione quick glances, but found her working really hard. "Is this a good sign ?" Ron asked himself and shrugged.

Draco did not pay ANY attention at all. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. Looking at Hermione brought back many wonderful memories.

" Hermione is already back to normal. She shows no more love to you… Why don't you just let her go ? You've let her go physically, now you have to let her go mentally. If you really love her, you'll set her free… LET HER GO." Words just echoed in Draco's mind. Draco glanced away painfully, the words has just reminded him the other day…

Hermione (IPB) packed her luggage, took two bottles and was preparing to go.

Draco dashed into the room and stared confusingly at Hermione.

" Are you going somewhere ?"

" Yes ! And I need it ! You won't stop me will you ?" Hermione (IPB) landed a soft kiss on Draco. "You might not see this version of Pansy Parkinson anymore. So, by here I'd like to say goodbye…" Hermione (IPB)

" I don't understand ! You were happy …"  
" You're clueless aren't you ! I can't stay like this forever ! Me, you, we need to move on. We've been standing on a place for too long a time. If you do not wish to go then I'm sorry but I have to get moving. "

Draco blocked the exit. " I need answers ! Why now ? Why did you suddenly CHANGED ?"

" I'm just going back to my normal self and I'll still love you ! … Wait a minute, you think I'm breaking up with you ?"

Draco nodded his head firmly. " Aren't you doing it ? This looks like the old Hermione has returned ! You're walking out of my life !"

" I'll still love you and if you really do ! You'll let me off. I promise we'll keep in touch."

" That's not enough !"

" Now you're demanding !" Hermione said in fury.

" I don't care as long as you're souls right beside me !"

" It will be … As long as you still have me in here !" Hermione held her hand and pointed to his heart.

" It's tough I know… But, we're not exactly breaking up. We're just not going to socialize together for a while."

" Isn't that breaking up ?" Draco roared.

Hermione stood in front of Draco. Dragging his feet reluctantly he stepped aside.

" I can't keep you can I ?"

" No you can't. I knew you'd want answers so… I left something in your room's desk earlier. Forgive me."

Just then it hit him, and hard.

" She's left something for me." Draco eyes gleamed as he repeated his last words.

" What ?" Crabbe whispered.

Draco ran out of the classroom. Everyone, except Hermione stared at the widely-opened door.

" Don't mind him. Let's continue, he's probably sick or something." Prof. McGonagall gave a last glance at the spot where Draco was sitting.

" Now let's perform the transfiguration spell I was …"

Draco dashed into his own room.

" Accio !" No matter how many times he tried there was nothing in the room.

He gave up and decided to go to Pansy's room to give it a try, she probably left it there.

" Drakie !" Pansy said surprisingly .

" Shut the hell up."

" Don't be so mean. You haven't come in since the day I moved in."

Draco looked around the familiar room, reminding him how he and Hermione use to spend their time together.

This was the particular reason why Draco never even bothered to come in again. It just reminded him of Hermione, which made him feel worse. " If only I hadn't let her go that day." He always wondered.

"Accio !" Draco yelled.

" The note won't come out !" Pansy smirked.

Draco gave Pansy a deadly stare. " WHAT do you MEAN ?" Draco challenged.

" It doesn't matter what I mean. The note won't show up again, the one Hermione left you ?"

" Crucio…"

Pansy yelped in pain.

" Stop it. You can't use them in school grounds !"

" TRY ME ! So, tell me… what did you mean ?"

" I tore the paper. It's gone ! SO, WAKE UP !" Pansy screamed.

Draco let go of the spell. Pansy was left panting in the room.

Suddenly, Pansy ran towards Draco and hugged him from behind.

" Please stay… " Pansy begged.

" Get away from me, SLUT." Draco said calmly.

" Please… I'm begging you." Pansy's tears rolled down as she buried herself into Draco.

" Crocodile tears WON'T work. Haven't you done enough. Now, please I have to go continue my transfigurations !"

" Drakie ! Please… You have to stay ! Don't make me say the unpleasant !"

" Get away from me !" Draco repeated.

Pansy let go a little by little as she murmured " I really don't wanna break the news to you but you have made me NO CHOICE ! If this is the way you want it, fine ! But, you'll have to be responsible to me and to our child."

Draco turned around. " WHAT !?" Draco repeated a few times, dumfounded.

" You heard me. I have your child. " Pansy voiced.

" Impossible !"

" You think I want it ?! " Pansy yelled.

" Stop faking it !" Draco rolled his eyes.

" I have made myself very clear to your father. If you don't trust me… Ask HIM !"

Those were the words that slapped him hard. Pansy went back to her seat and continued her homework.

Draco stared into space with disbelieve.

" I'm going to my father !" Draco announced, after a few moments.

Pansy smirked " Go ahead. "

Draco looked at Pansy and turned around with fury, thinking of the way she smirked at him as if she was challenging him. That day, news spread around Hogwarts within hours. Where ever Draco went there were stares after stares. " Pansy sure did a great work, didn't she ?" Blaise came forward.

" Yeah, really great job !" Draco said full of sarcasm.

" What are you gonna do about it ?"

" Just ignore it ! I think she's just making it up ! You know… just for the attention."

" But, you did... do 'it' with her and it could be the fact." Blaise murmured bitterly.

Draco sighed and shook his head.

" I have a idea " Blaise announced.

" An idea ? How great ! Thanks pal. But I really don't need anymore troubles."

" Any more of those antidote Prof. Dumbledore gave you ?"

" No …"

" No point lying of it." Blaise smirked.

" Blaise, no more trouble. Ok ?" Draco sighed.

" Alright, alright. I'll tell you the plan, then you decide. "

Blaise and Draco went into the library.

Hermione too got the news and acted as if she didn't even care.

" Hey, heard the news about Pansy Parkinson ?" Lavender came in with a news which gathered everyone around.

" Parkinson is pregnant …" Lavender whispered.

All jaws dropped. The air was tense. Everyone whispered around.

Harry, Ron and Ginny couldn't even say a word they just looked around to make sure Hermione hasn't got the news yet. Unfortunately, she was standing right beside them as the news was "broadcasted". She was back into her newly bought books, when they sat in the couch.

It was just so silent, there was an invincible pressure pressing upon Ginny, Harry and Ron. The three of them exchanged glances.

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore and finally blurted.

" I'm sure Pansy's just making it up."

Hermione fixed her eyes on her.

Ginny studied Hermione's face, but there was no definite answer to what she was thinking. Her expression was unreadable. No sign of anything.

" It's none of my business …" Hermione lit a smile.

Harry began to worry.

A/N : Ta-da ! Pansy's secret is OUT ! hahax ... Let's go to the next chap, shall we ?


	19. Fate has it all

It was dead at night, it has just passed midnight. Hermione had excuse herself early and went into her room. " Hermione…" she told herself. "… Your nightmare has just begun."

Hermione had just woke up and found herself in her own puddle of tears. She got dressed and went out for a walk under the moonlight. Pansy had started her patrolling around the school. It was her turn to take the night-shift.

Hermione walked along the lake. She was lucky to have a woolen sweater with her. The cold breeze blew boldly. She sat on the ground and looked up. The full moon reminded her of Prof. Lupin. Just then, Hermione felt being watched. Her eyes rolled from side to side. There was no movement but the tree swaying in the breeze.

Hermione found Draco sitting beside her and he held her hand. Hermione tried to pull free but his grip was too strong.

Draco pulled her closer towards him. Perhaps he wanted to hug her or something.

" _To_ _him now hurts more than ever… Even though, I wish this moment would stay like this forever."_

Hermione could hear his heartbeat. She could feel his warmth. And most of all, she felt right, she finally felt alive again. She felt as if she could melt in those pair of strong arms any moment now. " This has to end !" She told herself firmly. She denied all her feelings towards Draco and was about to push him away.

" What are you doing here ?" a voice from far screamed.

" You wretched bitch ! Stay away from my husband !" Pansy took Hermione's shirt roughly.

Hermione used all her strength and pulled away.

" I told you to stay as far as possible from me !" Draco bellowed.

" Drakie ! Please… don't push me away. " Immediately after Pansy finished her sentence she turned to Hermione. Without hesitation ...

SLAP !!!!!

Pansy slapped Hermione on the face hard. Hermione's face turned red, blood started oozing out from the cut she received from Pansy's sharp and long fingernails.

" Expelliarmus!"

Pansy flew a few meters away from Hermione.

" Don't ever you dare touch her again !" Draco snapped.

Draco took Hermione and ran away from the scene.

Not far away, Harry and Cho exchanged glances. They had watched the whole 'drama' going on. Harry and Cho walked back and sat under a tree.

" Thanks Harry, for bringing me along and showing me around your hidden places." Cho smiled.

" Well, sorry it didn't go very well. I didn't know that would happen." Harry replied glumly.

" _All_ _that effort, gone down the drain… sigh But, I'm gonna say it no matter what !" _

Cho was looking into the clear night sky. The stars twinkle and moonlight shone brightly.

" Erm… Cho …" Harry tried to hide his blushing and gulped.

" Yes ?"

" I … What do you think of the sky tonight ?" Harry just couldn't let the words come out. He switched topic.

" It's beautiful… What's wrong ? You don't look very well… Are you having a fever ?"

Indeed, Harry was blushing so badly… It became worst when Cho placed her forehead upon his to check his temperature.

Harry's heart thumped. Cho was so close to him. The scent of hers was so …

Harry took Cho by the shoulder and leaned forward. Their lips met.

Cho melted in Harry's embrace. Everything was perfect. Cho could feel Harry gently deepened the kiss but not too hasty. The most important thing was she felt safe. Cho wanted the moment to last forever. There were mixtures of peace, bliss, joy and happiness. Finally, their lips parted.

" Iloveyou" Harry blurted panting.

Cho lit a smile and hugged Harry.

Cho and Harry will make a great couple, I'm sure. But as for Hermione and Draco, they aren't doing very well now.

" Hermione are you ok ?" Draco asked filled with concern in his eyes as he caressed Hermione's face gently.

" Keep those dirty hands to yourself ..." Hermione shove Draco's hand away. With a flick of Hermione's wand, the scars were gone.

" Hermione... please..." Draco took Hermione's hand and held her clode towards him.

" Go away from me... Or I'll scream..." Hermione struggled. No matter how she tried, his grip with got tighter.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Spare him no feelings !" Hermione's mind reapeated for a thousand times already.

His eyes gave a soft warm glow... It glows only for Hermione and no one else. No one else...

Draco lowered down and kissed her neck, her lips. He couldn't keep his hand to himself.

Hermione's scent... Hermione's features were drving him insane ! " LEAVE ME ALONE !" Herrmione screamed.

Draco pinned Hermione to the floor and kissed her roughly.

Hermione's sturggle were nothing compared to Draco's firm grip. Tears rolled down her cheeks soon...

Draco's grip loosen. Hermione broke free with her last might. Draco looked down at Hermione. So fragile... So vulnerable...

" I've made her cry... again..." Draco looked in to the sky and recalled... their memories.

Hermione din't know how long she has sat there, breatheless... She shifted herself futher and futher from Draco, unable to believe what he had just done.

" Hermione, I swear ! Pansy is lying !" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs.

"…" Hermione sat still...

" You're not believing me, do you !"

Again Hermione said nothing.

" Believe it ! I did nothing at all !" Draco was desperate by now.

He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her.

" I thought you're the only one who could understand me !"

" Don't touch me !" Hermione screamed.

" I don't want to know ! LET ME GO !" Hermione struggled in the arms of Draco.

Draco left go of Hermione. His emotions were within his control again.

" Go… I don't wanna see you again." Hermione whispered.

That night, the clear midnight sky was no longer seen. Dark black clouds from far east has hidden in sky behind they're backs. Soon enough, it started pouring. Hermione stared into the window, saw nothing but pitch black. Since she couldn't sleep, Hermione took all her books again and studied till dawn.

" Morning Hermione ! You're early !" Ron greeted with a grin.

" Ron, anyone could tell that she hasn't slept at all…" Ginny sighed as it followed but a morning greet.

" Where's Harry ?"

" Good Morning !" Harry was practically greeting the whole common room.

" Well, someone's in a wonderful mood !" Ginny smiled.

The golden trio and Ginny got ready and went to the Great Hall.

The news about Harry and Cho being a couple, spread all over Hogwarts.

" Morning Cho !" Harry smiled.

" Morning Harry !" Bashfully, Cho greeted him.

The both of them were out of sight already by the time Ron and Hermione turned around.

" Where did Harry go ?"

" Ron, you really should mind your own business sometimes."

" _Hermione_ _! Get hold of yourself ! Wake up. No fairy tales exist remember !"_ Blinking back her tears, Hermione remembered the times she had with Draco.

Hermione walked into class and settled down.

" _No_ _point crying anymore ! Makes you worse. Smile Hermione. Tell everyone you're alright, especially Malfoy."_ Hermione shuddered upon using his surname again.

Harry and Cho were the earliest to reach the classroom.

" So, this is where you two ran off to !" Hermione lit a smile.

The couple jumped from their seats, startled by the sudden voice.

" It's just me, no worries Ron and Ginny are still in the Great Hall."

It was time and student were filling in the class rapidly.

" Hermione …" Harry called her in a polite way.

" hmm ?" Hermione was kinda busy with her books at that time.

" Can I switch places with you ? I mean me sitting with Cho is not a … No I mean …" Harry sighed at the end of his muttering.

" Harry, it doesn't matter ! Besides, everyone knows it already !" Hermione laughed.

The last class of the day – Transfigurations finally ended.

" Whew … what a day !" Rom grumbled.

" I thought I was ok …" Harry smiled to himself.

" That's because you were with Cho all that time." Ron teased.

Cho who came right behind blushed. They joked and laughed.

"Hermione finally managed to give genuine smiles and laughs." Cho smiled upon the thought and was even cheerful the rest of the day.

Harry had insist on accompanying Cho back to her common room. He was so worried that Cho would have been attacked or something. Well, it was sweet of him.

" I'm glad to have you as a friend. Come see me if there's something bothering you. But, I can see you handled most thing well." Cho smile at Hermione. Harry took Cho by the hand gently – everybody could see that – and led her back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Cho had brightened Hermione's day. Hermione began humming a tune as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

" Best get started in my extra classes." Once again, her took out her books. Just then, a note fell out.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Meet me at the lake, midnight. I have to see you again. We need to sort things out. I swear this would be the last time we meet. _

_Draco M._

Hermione shook her head. " Should I see him ?"

Of course, the more Hermione started to think and try to my sense of everything. The more confused she got.

Then, she knew what she needed. " Cho would be perfect. Besides, I'm sure she'll make sense out of all these … confusion." Hermione chose her words carefully.

She found Harry in the Great Hall. When you find Harry, you find Cho.

" Harry… Can I borrow Cho from you for a minute ?" hoping it would be a yes.

" Err… ok." Harry said awkwardly.

Cho wasn't very sure after all the explaining.

" But, I guess it would be better if you sought thing out. Wouldn't it ?" Cho suggested.

Hermione waited for midnight. She still wasn't sure if she should go. But, at least she was feeling loads better since they parted. Is this a good sign ?

The clock struck midnight. Hermione was hesitating, but she still had her cape on already.

" Hermione !" The door banged. It was Harry. The door burst open.

" Hermione !! Quick Ron's attacked !" Harry screamed. He too was in his cape.

"Calm down, Harry. What happened ?"

Hermione ran after Harry. He was leading her to a dreaded place. The forest.

Harry stopped. " He was here !" Harry said bewildered.

Hermione could see fresh drips of blood. " Ron's hurt !?" Hermione could feel something is wrong here. There's someone or something watching them.

" Harry ?" Hermione frowned. Harry sat there speechless. Soon, tears rolled down.

" Cho and Ginny were here too. They're gone !"

" We'll find them ! They can't be far." Hermione tried to comfort him. But, she too was trying very hard to hold her tears back.

" But, tell me what happened ?" Hermione tried her best to continue.

" Ron was attacked !! By someone. I should have sent Cho or Ginny to see you but, I was the nearest to the exit. I knew the forest better than them. They shouted for me to get you. So I did. And they're now gone ! It's my fault !" Harry cursed.

Just then, a figure appeared. Hermione's wand shot a silent spell.

They approached it. " Pansy Parkinson ?"

" What are you doing here ! Where's Ron ? Where's Cho ?" Harry took out his wand. Somehow, whenever Harry spoke Cho's name there would be a soft spot in his eyes.

" My… my, inpatient Harry, which drove his gang of friends into trouble."

"Shut up Pansy ! Where're they !?" Hermione's voice were forceful and strong. Even, Harry was a little startled.

" Then, tell me where's Draco ?" Pansy scowled.

" So, you did hide them !" Now was Hermione and Pansy. Harry only back up Hermione.

" Yeah… Poor Cho Chang, got hurt trying to save her friends." Pansy confessed.

" Cho's hurt !" Harry said in alarm.

" Yep. Just as planned." Pansy scoffed. " What a bitch !" Hermione thought.

" Anyways, enough with the chit-chat ! Where's my Drakie ?" Pansy snarled.

" Well, excuse me. If you think I would know, you're barking up the wrong tree !" Hermione added all her sarcasm in there.

" There too bad. I guess Cho and the other's won't be alive for long."

" Was that a threat !?" Hermione gave a death glare.

" You see, Cho and the others is on a spell. I can control them. Now, everybody play nicely." Pansy smirked. Although, she couldn't move. Her brain was working. Soon, Cho, Ron and Ginny really showed up.

" Cho !" Harry ran to Cho.

A jet of green light shot out from Cho's wand. Harry's stomach twisted. He flew ten meters away. Pain shot through his body.

" Cho …" Harry yelped.

" Hahaha …" Pansy with her evil laugh. " Now, isn't that interesting ? Potter, are you sure your relationship with her is really that strong ?"

Hermione made sure the spell was strong enough then shot it derectly at Pansy. Pansy was unconscious but not dead. Everyone became normal again. Hermione and Harry send them to the Hospital Wing. Harry stayed at Cho's side. Madam Pomfrey had ensure that all of them were just too tired.

Hermione hurried to the lake although she knew it was too late. But, she still hope she would have at least see him.

Dawn was near. Draco sighed as he left his waiting spot. " _Face_ _it ! She's not coming …"_

Seconds after Draco left. Hermione arrived. Perhaps it was fate that didn't let the both of them meet. Perhaps it was destiny. That day gave a real ending to their relationship.


End file.
